El lado luminoso de la vida
by Akari Konomi
Summary: La vida puede ser muy cruel, pero no se detiene por nada ni por nadie, simplemente se aprende a vivir con dolor...y Sakuno era experta en ello. Pero pronto descubrirá que la vida tambien puede ser sumamente gratificante cuando esta acompañada de esos pequeños momentos de felicidad llamados "amor". RyoSaku.
1. Desfase Temporal

**¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!**

Hola a todos En realidad no espero que me recuerden ni nada, pero hace un par de años comencé a escribir fics y por cuestiones meramente académicas no pude terminar ninguna de las dos historias que me había planteado; pero mi pasión por la escritura no disminuyó. Aproveche estos años para mejorar mi redacción y presentar mejores historias, porque la verdad, aunque esta sea una plataforma para aficionados, la calidad no debe ser subestimada.

En fin, regreso con una nueva historia que espero pueda completar en las pocas semanas que me quedan de vacaciones, como siempre de una de mis series favoritas "The Prince of Tennis" (Porque amo con locura a Ryoma Echizen). Espero que les guste y, si nunca leyeron mis dos primeros fics, entren a mi perfil y les den un vistazo, probablemente los actualice dentro de poco, así que no se van a decepcionar. Gracias de antemano a los que van a seguir esta nueva historia, los quiero!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, pero la siguiente historia sí. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

 **El lado luminoso de la vida**

 **Capítulo 1: Desfase Temporal**

El rugido del motor se detuvo luego de cinco minutos. No sabía lo que pasaba, no me atrevía a asomar la cabeza por el filo de la ventana. Tenía miedo. El sonido estrepitoso de las sirenas policiacas se escuchaba como un murmullo en el viento, y no se podía distinguir si se acercaban o se estaban alejando. Rezaba en silencio, a pesar que hace ya varios años me había dado cuenta que eso no me servía de nada, estaba sola y nada más.

Los gritos en la sala tampoco eran desapercibidos, pero era lo normal, eran mis padres nuevamente. Una y otra vez, las peleas se repetían, y siempre era sobre lo mismo "El dinero no llega a esta casa", "Nunca llegas temprano", "Ya no te importa si estamos bien o estamos mal"; mi madre lo repetía una y otra vez y mi padre le gritaba, la empujaba, ella lloraba, y al cabo de unas horas llegaba la calma, ellos volvían a la rutina absurda, ellos repetían el ciclo amor-odio en el que vivían…al final se reconciliaban. A ninguno le importaba si yo, su hija, Sakuno Ryuzaki, escuchaba sus gritos o si lloraba en silencio. Era como un adorno más en la casa.

Levante mi rostro y mire por la ventana, cuando los autos de la policía se habían alejado lo suficiente. Mi vecino se bajó de su auto, como siempre, con la ropa rasgada y sucia. Pero no estaba solo. Sus amigos venían con él. Al parecer esta vez sí se había metido en problemas, él nunca llegaba a su casa acompañado. Corrieron sigilosamente por el patio, y no salieron hasta muy entrada la noche. Estaban riendo, probablemente festejando, por primera vez se habían escapado sin que la policía los encontrara. Y sin que yo me diera cuenta, él volteó a verme. No mi vecino, su mejor amigo, Ryoma Echizen. Tenía la mirada perdida, apuntando hacia mi ventana, donde yo me encontraba observándolos. Fueron quizás dos segundos, pero para mí, había sido una infinidad de tiempo, un desfase temporal. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya no estaba.

Esa noche no baje a cenar, no quería ver la cara de mis padres, esas caras que tenían luego de sus peleas, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuésemos la familia perfecta.

Y la verdad es que nadie entendía nada. Nadie quería estar en esa casa; sin embargo, nadie quería abandonar su zona de confort, esa en donde te encuentras en paz con la sociedad que te obliga a casarte para poder tener hijos, esa que repudia a las madres solteras y a los homosexuales. En esa sociedad en la que todos somos cómplices de la maldad. Yo ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, porque en cuanto cumpliese la mayoría de edad, me largaría de ahí, a un lugar donde no tuviese que rendirle cuentas a mi madre, ni tuviese que fingir ser la hija perfecta, la que no se queja, la que nunca sobresale en nada pero al menos no da problemas en la escuela.

Había vivido dieciséis largos años escuchando las peleas de mis padres; pero mi peor error había sido leer el diario de mi madre, ese en donde se desahogaba de todo el dolor que sentía, y descubrí la verdad: Mi madre se casó únicamente por compromiso, porque mis abuelos la arrinconaron a eso, porque ya había cumplido veinticuatro años y seguía sin planes de formar una familia, al contrario de mi padre, que ya había tenido un matrimonio, del cual se había divorciado, pero se sentía incapaz, como muchos hombres, de vivir sin una mujer que pudiese cocinarles todas las noches, lavarles la ropa y cuidarlos cuando estuviesen enfermos. Entonces todo se acordó, ella se casaría con él para formar la familia que mis abuelos tanto querían, ella se sacrificaría para hacer feliz a todos, menos a ella.

Durante los tres primeros años de matrimonio, mi padre la engañó innumerables veces, y mi madre lo sabía. Pero nunca le levanto la voz ni le armo un escándalo, ella simplemente iba a divorciarse, iba a hacer lo correcto por primera vez, pero algo la detuvo…Estaba embarazada de mí, y eso arruinó todos sus planes; porque en cuanto mi abuela se enteró de la noticia, la obligó a permanecer al lado de mi padre, haciéndola nuevamente infeliz.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando yo nací, porque mi padre no quería una niñita como sucesora, él quería a un varoncito, uno que pudiera seguir sus pasos. Entonces me gritaba todo el tiempo, siempre fui una inútil para él, aunque nunca me lo dijese directamente. Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo ellos aprendieron a tomarse aprecio, amarse nunca, pero si formaron un vínculo. Nunca me maltrataron físicamente, pero las heridas emocionales nunca desaparecieron; esas que nacen cuando tu padre no te considera indispensable en su vida, cuando nunca te preguntan si eres feliz, cuando nunca te consuelan cuando estas triste, cuando nunca te dan un beso de buenas noches ni te preparan el almuerzo para la escuela, pero sobre todo, cuando te das cuenta que por tu culpa tu madre no fue capaz de rehacer su vida.

Al final me dormí pensando en mi futuro, en uno donde no habían gritos todos los días, me dormí pensando en mi exposición de mañana, en la flores tan bonitas del jardín de mi abuela paterna…y en la mirada perdida de Ryoma Echizen.

Me maldecía internamente por haber olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. Siempre me levantaba puntual, a las 6:15 de la mañana, pero hoy era unos de esos días en los que simplemente no quería salir de la cama, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero como siempre, nunca pude recordarlo.

Entre al baño arrastrando los pies, abrí la llave de la ducha y deje que el agua me relajara, que desapareciera todo rastro de tristeza en mi piel. Salí y me vestí con mi ropa deportiva, preparada para salir a correr como todos los días. Estaba segura que mis padres no tenían idea de que todas las mañanas salía a correr durante una hora, puesto que mi padre salía de la casa a las 7:45 sin decir adiós a nadie, y mi madre se levantaba a las 8:30, hora en la que yo estaba en la escuela. Nunca salía por la puerta delantera, sino por la puerta de la cocina, la que quedaba al fondo de la casa, así no despertaba a mi madre.

Tokio era realmente hermoso en la mañana. Las flores conservaban el rocío hasta que el sol se encargaba de evaporarlo, y expandían su olor por todas las calles. Ese olor era tan exquisito que siempre a mitad de camino pasaba por un parque muy cercano al residencial donde vivíamos, donde los árboles de cerezo eran los protagonistas del paisaje, pero había uno en especial, el más antiguo de todos, y el de menor altura, tanto así que podías tocar sus ramas más bajas con tan solo empinarte un poco, aunque en mi caso, tenía que dar pequeños saltitos puesto que mi altura de 1.67 metros no me favorecía mucho que digamos.

Siempre llegaba a ese árbol, y me recostaba en su tronco, bajo la sombra de sus hojas y sus flores, y cerraba los ojos, aspiraba profundamente el aroma a sakuras y muchas veces, cuando el olor me embriagaba, tomaba algunas flores caídas en el pasto y las lanzaba por el aire, cayendo en mi cabello, mi rostro y mi regazo, empapándome de naturaleza, y me quedaba así, quieta, escuchando el sonido del silencio, del viento, de las rama crujir y de las personas que caminaban por ahí. Era como si el tiempo se detuviese para mí, era mi propio desfase temporal. Luego de unos minutos me levantaba y volvía a correr, siempre por el mismo lugar, directo a mi segunda parada. Las canchas de tenis.

Siempre me preguntaba a mí misma por qué iba a parar al mismo lugar, pero era inevitable, y al final siempre encontraba una respuesta, en todo caso, la que pensaba era la más realista, ese lugar me recordaba mucho a mi abuela Sumire.

 **-Flash back**

Tenía 9 años, y como siempre mi madre había olvidado ir a traerme a la escuela, era mi último día de clases y yo era una niña demasiado despistaba como para recordar el camino a mi casa, y la verdad era demasiado pequeña como para ir sola, puesto que el instituto donde estudiaba quedaba en una calle principal y los autos no conducían a menos de 80 Km/h.

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio, viendo como los pocos niños que quedaban eran llevados de la mano por sus padres; las lágrimas amenazaban en salir de mis ojos, cuando alguien colocó su mano en mi hombro, alcé la vista y el rostro de una mujer mayor, de unos 52 años aproximadamente, me sonreía y mi rostro se iluminó, era mi abuela Sumire.

Me tomo de la mano y me abrazó, tan fuerte que casi pierdo la respiración, pero no me incomodó, me sentía protegida. Caminamos durante 20 minutos haciendo paradas en algunas dulcerías, en donde mi abuela me mimaba comprando chocolates y caramelos de distinto sabor, yo no paraba de sonreír, era como vivir en una utopía.

Llegamos a la casa, encontrando a mi madre en su habitación, durmiendo; mi abuela no dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar la puerta y preparar el almuerzo. Todo lo que mi abuela cocinaba era delicioso. Comimos sumamente tranquilas y unas horas después mi madre salió de su habitación, con ojeras casi llegando a sus pómulos, y los ojos rojos. Al verla, mi abuela me susurró que fuera un momento al patio a jugar, que debía conversar con mi madre a solas. Salí de la sala, pero no fui al patio, me quedé tras la puerta, agudizando mi oído, intenta escuchar lo que iban a decir.

‒Veo que las cosas no están muy bien por aquí. –dijo Sumire con el rostro serio e impávido.

‒Yo también me alegro de verla, suegra. –dijo Sakura sirviéndose una taza de té de jazmines. –Supongo que usted trajo a Sakuno… Gracias. –musitó, casi susurrando.

‒Mira, sé que no soy nadie para reclamarte sobre cómo llevas tu vida personal, pero no me gusta para nada la manera en que cuidas a Sakuno. La pobre estaba casi llorando cuando llegue a su escuela… ¿Por qué no fuiste por ella? –Esta vez había aumentado el tono de su voz, estaba molesta.

‒Yo… simplemente lo olvidé. Le puede pasar a cualquiera. –dijo sin despejar la vista de la taza, estaba de pie, y el dolor de cabeza poco a poco disminuía. Se sentía mareada, y tuvo que tomar la silla más próxima para recostarse.

‒ ¡¿Disculpa?! –dijo la señora al borde del ataque de rabia. –Una cosa es ir al supermercado y olvidar comprar el jabón de baño y una muy diferente es OLVIDAR A TU PROPIA HIJA EN LA ESCUELA. –estaba completamente exaltada, no podía creer el desinterés de esa mujer por su propia hija. – ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso no te importa la seguridad de Sakuno?

Sakura se quedó callada, cada palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, como una piedra cayendo una y otra vez en un estanque. Quería regresar a la cama, quería recuperar su juventud, quería volver a tener 19 años y ser libre, quería ser feliz. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dignó a contestar.

‒ Usted no sabe el infierno que he tenido que vivir. –escupió entre dientes. – ¡Yo no quería esta vida, quería ser feliz, casarme perdidamente enamorada, tener hijos, ser libre! Pero no, su hijo me ha desgraciado la vida de muchas maneras. Lo acepto, mi hija no merece esto, pero… Es solo… Ni siquiera puedo controlar mi propia vida.

Sumire se compadeció por un momento. Estaba muy clara de cómo habían sucedido las cosas entre su hijo y su nuera, y lamentaba los errores de su hijo, pero no iba a permitir que su nieta sufriera a causa de los tropiezos de sus padres; ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

‒Estoy consciente de todos los problemas familiares que tú y mi hijo están pasando, por eso he venido hoy a proponerte algo. Quiero llevarme a Sakuno.

Sumire dijo la última oración de manera tajante, esperando ver alguna reacción en los ojos de Sakura, alguna pizca de asombro, quizá de miedo por semejante propuesta, y creyó ver, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, un deje de tristeza, pero luego su mirada volvió a ser la misma. Sintió mucha pena por su nieta.

‒No te preocupes –dijo Sumire, queriendo dar una explicación –No te la voy a quitar, por mucho que lo quisiese. Quiero que mi nieta pase las vacaciones conmigo, quiero enseñarle todas las cosas que tú eres incapaz de mostrarle. Deseo que se sienta protegida, pero sobre todo, quiero que sienta que no está sola, que tiene a alguien que la ama mucho.

Sakura siguió en silencio, su mirada se concentraba en un punto fijo en el vacío, suspiró cansada y asintió con la cabeza. Las palabras no le salían de la boca, y muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Sumire tenía la razón, su hija merecía tener, al menos, esos ratos de felicidad.

Esa tarde, Sumire ayudó a Sakuno a preparar todas sus maletas. Se sorprendió de la calma con la que Sakuno tomó la noticia, era obvio que para la niña, cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarse en su casa. Luego de unas palabras de despedida, ambas salieron de la casa Ryuzaki. Sakuno paso todo el camino en silencio, no quería llorar, pero a ratos recordaba el rostro de su madre durante la despedida, permanecía como todos los días, sin emoción alguna.

Esa noche Sakura no durmió, compro un paquete de cigarrillos y fumó en el patio hasta el amanecer. Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, pero esta vez no eran por su mala suerte en la vida, sino por el remordimiento. La culpa que sentía al darse cuenta de lo terrible que era como madre, al recordar el rostro de su hija, su mirada sin brillo, al verse reflejada en ese rostro y saber que estaba desgraciada de por vida.

La casa de Sumire quedaba a 45 minutos de la casa de sus padres, en una zona muy arborizada, casi rural. Sakuno llegó exhausta, tanto que su abuela solo tuvo tiempo de mostrarle su habitación, y se quedó dormida al instante. Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano, el olor a comida recién hecha la condujo directo hasta la cocina; sus ojos se maravillaron al ver el majar que estaba servido sobre la mesa. Corrió con mucha hambre hasta su asiento y comió como nunca antes.

Su abuela era muy amena en las pláticas, le contaba muchas cosas sobre su vida y Sakuno reía y participaba en la conversación, todo era tan diferente, como estar en otra dimensión. Al final del desayuno, su abuela le ordeno vestirse con ropa deportiva, porque tenía una sorpresa para ella. Sumire la condujo hasta una puerta cercana a los baños, que daba hacia un inmenso patio trasero, donde había una cancha de tenis; lucía un poco deteriorada, pero no lo suficiente como para no jugar en ella. Su abuela le entrego una raqueta y desde ese día se dispuso a enseñarle a su nieta el bello deporte del tenis.

Los primeros días fueron muy decepcionantes. Sakuno ni siquiera sabía agarrar correctamente la raqueta, y cada pelota que su abuela lanzada, se estrellaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo, era doloroso, pero nunca se dio por vencida, lloró un par de veces, sintiéndose impotente y torpe, pero luego de unas semanas, sus movimientos mejoraron, hasta que pudo jugar un partido completo con abuela. No lo ganó, pero si seguía practicando muy pronto iba a ganarle. Y así fue. Dos días antes de terminar las vacaciones, logró vencer a su abuela, por primera vez. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 **-Fin del flash back**

Me gustaba caminar cerca de las canchas infantiles, sentarme en una banca y observar a los pequeños aprender a jugar tenis. Eran escenas sumamente nostálgicas. Pero hoy no. Por algún motivo quería seguir explorando el resto de canchas que había en el lugar. Camine alrededor de algunas, esperando ver algún buen juego, pero todos eran los mismos, los mismos movimientos unánimes y repetitivos, lanzaban y devolvían, nadie ponía su corazón en el juego, hasta que escuche el ruido de unas latas caer. Camine cerciorándome de que nadie me siguiera, el ruido provenía de la parte de atrás de las graderías de una de las canchas más grandes, donde según había escuchado, se realizaban torneos callejeros, y antes de girar en la esquina, me agaché y asomé ligeramente la cabeza, y ahí estaba…Ryoma, recogiendo las latas caídas, mientras se acomodaba su gorra. Últimamente estaba topándome mucho con él. Estudiábamos en el mismo instituto, y creo que ambos teníamos 16 años, solo que estábamos en salones distintos. Nunca hablé con él, y realmente no es algo que me importe. Lo único que sabía es que jugaba tenis en la escuela, y según había escuchado, era muy bueno en eso; además de ser el chico más popular de la secundaria. Pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto… Él no me importaba en lo absoluto, pero aún era temprano, así que me quede ahí, observando como lanzaba la pelota, la golpeaba con la raqueta y derribaba una a una las 5 latas puestas de manera consecutiva en el piso. Mientras más lo veía sentía como mi cuerpo se relajaba, era como estar hipnotizada, sus movimientos eran perfectos, era como si fuese uno con la raqueta, el viento corría a su favor, todo a su alrededor se sincronizaba con su cuerpo, era como arte en movimiento. Y poco a poco fui despertando de mi ensueño, vi el reloj y corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin percatarme que la pulsera en mi mano se había desprendido por la rapidez de mis movimientos, cayendo a tan solo unos metros de donde me encontraba. Era la segunda vez en la mañana que sentí que el tiempo se detenía a mí alrededor… pero me gustaba esa sensación. Y quería más desfases temporales en mi vida.

Continuará…

Kya! Aquí termina el primer capítulo, yo sé que contiene muchas divagaciones pero con los siguientes capítulos las cosas se van a ir aclarando más y más. Espero les guste y les interese el argumento, las cosas se van a poner mejores más adelante.

Mientras escribía se me ocurrió que podría hacer una segunda parte de este fic, pero aun no me decido, eso sí, pienso ponerle muuuchos caps, para aquellas que les gustan las historias largas.

Me despido, no sin antes desearles un lindo día (o noche), nos leemos en el próximo cap… Les quiere, Nad.


	2. Lluvia

¡Hola a todos! Vengo con nuevo capítulo para el fic, aprovechando el tiempo libre que tengo, y sobre todo, la extraña inspiración que me ha surgido estos últimos días.

Sé que muchos no leen esta parte de los fics, así que solamente quería aclarar que a partir de este capítulo, la historia se va a desarrollar en tercera persona. Lo quise así porque el primer capítulo era como una especie de introducción y me pareció un poco más "interesante" redactarlo desde la perspectiva de Sakuno. Aprovecho para dar unas cuantas aclaraciones: No es un universo alterno, por ende los personajes van a permanecer, en la medida de lo posible, dentro de la trama real de PoT, sin embargo si realicé algunos cambios ya que, si podrán notar, los personajes ya crecieron, y pues debía inventarme unas cuantas cosas para poner la historia más interesante, no?

(Quiero agradecer a **Katte Turner** por sus acotaciones. En serio me siento bien al saber que aún existen personas que hacen críticas de manera constructiva y respetuosa, y en lo personal, me llena de alegría que las personas se tomen la molestia de notar esas pequeñas faltas y ayudar a los demás a corregirlas… ¡Gracias Katte!)

En fin, espero disfruten este capítulo, gracias de antemano a los que van a seguir esta nueva historia, ¡los quiero!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, pero la siguiente historia sí. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

 **El lado luminoso de la vida**

 **Capítulo 2: Lluvia**

Sakuno había llegado a Seigaku, el instituto donde estudiaba, cinco minutos antes de que la campana sonara para dar inicio a las clases. Caminaba a su salón agradeciéndose mentalmente por salir a correr todas las mañanas, de no ser así no habría tenido la resistencia suficiente para correr todo el trayecto desde su casa, hasta el metro, y de ahí hacia la escuela.

Justo antes de que abriera la puerta del salón, alguien pasó corriendo detrás de ella, golpeando su mano, haciendo que tirara su bolso al suelo. Maldijo en su interior, se inclinó para recoger sus cosas y levantó la vista, encontrándose con la espalda ancha de un estudiante, que corría como loco por el pasillo, y justo antes de voltear en la esquina, divisó unos mechones de cabello negro, con destellos verdosos, que se perdieron tras una pared.

‒Así que eras tú… -Susurró Sakuno mientras se ponía de pie y entraba al salón.

Algunos de sus compañeros ya se encontraban ahí, charlando tranquilamente, haciendo bromas entre ellos, tarareando canciones o simplemente recuperando las horas de sueño perdidas. Era lo normal.

Buscó su asiento, colocó su bolso en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en él, esperando que su mejor amiga, Tomoka Osakada, llegara y le subiera el ánimo, como todos los días. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, cuando escuchó el saludo ensordecedor de Tomoka.

‒ ¡Sakuno-chan! ¡Buenos días! –gritaba la chica de coletas mientras se sentaba a la par de su mejor amiga.

‒ ¡Tomo-chan! ¡Hola! Estaba esperándote –dijo Sakuno, con una sonrisa, intentando que su amiga se tranquilizara y hablase con un tono adecuado para el oído humano. –Oye, ¿Qué te ocurrió? Normalmente eres de las primeras que viene a la escuela, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

‒ Uno de mis hermanos se enfermó, y mi mamá tuvo que ir a la farmacia a comprar medicamentos y olvidó levantarme. –decía Tomoka, haciendo un puchero como gesto de enojo, que a Sakuno le causó gracia, pues sabía que su amiga era una maniática de la puntualidad. – ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Por qué hoy no traes tu pulsera? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, señalando con su dedo índice la mano de su amiga. En realidad, Sakuno nunca se quitaba esa pulsera, era como su amuleto de buena suerte, y tenía un gran valor sentimental para ella. Su abuela se la había obsequiado para su cumpleaños número doce. Era, de hecho, una prenda única, Sumire había contratado a un artesano de Kioto para elaborarla; estaba hecha de oro blanco y tenía tres dijes del mismo material, el primero era una flor exquisitamente tallada con un cristal en el centro, el segundo era una llave y el tercero era una estrella. Era una joya invaluable.

Sakuno fijó su vista en su mano y al darse cuenta que no la tenía se puso pálida, sus ojos se humedecieron y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

‒ ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué he hecho? –susurraba Sakuno mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y sollozaba lentamente. Era una tonta, cómo no se pudo fijar en ese detalle tan importante. Se maldecía a si misma por ser tan despistada, y lo peor, tan olvidadiza, su memoria era peor que la de un anciano. Ahora que lo pensaba, la noche anterior ella no se la había quitado, y no recordaba habérsela puesto en la mañana, lo que apuntaba a que había salido a correr con ella. Fue entonces cuando un rayo de lucidez atravesó sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mano en su boca.

‒Tranquila Sakuno, lo más probable es que la hayas olvidado en casa, cuando regreses la buscas; es más, yo puedo ir contigo a…

‒ ¡Maldita sea, las canchas! –dijo casi gritando. Sus compañeros la voltearon a ver, junto con su profesora de historia que apenas había ingresado al salón.

‒ ¡Señorita Ryuzaki! Le ordeno que modere su vocabulario. –dijo la docente, acomodándose los lentes, era extraño que Sakuno hablase tan alto en clase, y mucho menos que maldijese de esa manera.

Sakuno estaba en shock, sus manos temblaban, y no precisamente por el regaño de su maestra, estaba nerviosa imaginando todo lo que podía haber ocurrido con su pulsera, alguien pudo haberla levantado del suelo y llevársela, o peor, venderla en algún mercado. Estaba desesperada y sin saber exactamente cómo, tomó su bolso y salió dando traspiés por el salón. La maestra atónita por dicho comportamiento, se levantó del escritorio, en donde estaba sacando sus libros, para reprender a la joven rebelde.

‒ ¡Ryuzaki, regrese a su puesto!... ¡Si se va no le reprogramaré su exposición!

Pero Sakuno ya no estaba, corría por el pasillo lo más rápido que podía, exhalaba fuertemente el aire en sus pulmones, esta era su prueba de fuego; ahora comprobaría si sus mañanas deportivas habían servido de algo.

/

Un chico de cabello negro-verdoso corría como endemoniado por los pasillos de la escuela, era más alto que los chicos promedio de su salón, aunque increíblemente era el más bajo de sus amigos, los integrantes del club de tenis masculino de Seigaku. Normalmente no le importaba llegar tarde a su salón, pero esta vez no. La semana pasada su profesor de matemáticas le había puesto un ultimátum: Si se atrevía a llegar cinco minutos tarde a su próxima clase no lo dejaría entrar, y por si fuera poco, mandaría un reporte a la dirección, lo que significaba que iba a ser nuevamente castigado y no iba a poder entrenar en el equipo de tenis durante una semana… ¡Una maldita semana!

Sin darse cuenta se había detenido, justo al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, luego de haber tropezado con esa chica de extraño cabello castaño-rojizo. Instantáneamente recordó su olor, un fascinante aroma a flores de cerezo, que casi lo adormecía; la imagen de unos ojos color rubí apareció de repente, como palpitando en su cabeza, una y otra vez. Creyó conocer esa mirada, pero no recordaba en qué lugar la había visto. Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, últimamente solo pensaba en estupideces, o al menos eso creía él.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar, su estómago rugió, casi al momento en el que divisaba una máquina expendedora de Pontas. No lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, sacando unas cuantas monedas para poder comprar su deliciosa bebida de uva. Se sentó en el suelo y saboreó el dulce líquido, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que su clase de matemáticas ya había comenzado hace 10 minutos. ¡Qué más daba! Al final el no necesitaba de las matemáticas para ser un jugador de tenis profesional.

Al terminar de beber su ponta, tomó su mochila y su bolso de deportes, sacó su gorra y se puso en marcha hacia la salida. De todas formas el profesor ya no lo dejaría entrar y probablemente no le permitirían asistir a la práctica de tenis como castigo, así que su única opción era ir a entrenar por su cuenta, a las canchas del parque. Metió nuevamente sus manos en sus bolsillos, como normalmente lo hacía mientras caminaba, cuando sintió un objeto extraño en una de sus bolsas. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo sacó, era la misteriosa pulsera que se había encontrado luego de practicar en el parque. Le pareció muy raro encontrarse un objeto como ese tirado ahí, en un lugar desolado como lo era la zona en la que él practicaba tenis. Además, se notaba lo fino que era el material y por ende lo costoso de su valor. Lo vio durante unos minutos, rozando con sus dedos los dijes que tenía, principalmente la flor con el cristal en el centro, era verdaderamente una prenda muy bonita, y por eso le costaba mucho imaginarse la clase de persona que pudo haberlo tirado como si no importase. Pensó por unos segundos qué haría con ella, y lo más razonable que se le ocurrió fue llevársela a su prima Nanako, quien tenía una tienda de joyería en el centro de la ciudad; ella podría determinar su valor y ponerla a venta, porque claro está, él no podría usarla en lo absoluto.

/

Sakuno llegó a las canchas de tenis en un tiempo récord. Recorrió todo el lugar intentando no parecer desesperada, siempre atenta a cualquier cosa brillante que se encontrase en el piso áspero del lugar. Tenía miedo, unas nubes grises aparecían como mal presagio en el cielo, ensombreciendo el día; si llovía no podría buscar su pulsera, y corría el riesgo de que se perdiera en las corrientes de agua pluvial de la ciudad. Poco a poco su respiración aumentaba, se estaba desesperando y eso no ayudaba en nada. Le dolían las piernas y los brazos, por haber corrido con su mochila y todos sus libros dentro de ella; mientras más caminaba menos esperanzas tenia de encontrar su preciado amuleto. Llegó hasta el lugar donde había visto practicar a Ryoma, el tonto que la había hecho tropezar en la escuela. Caminó alrededor del lugar y se sorprendió al ver que la pared detrás de las gradas de la vieja cancha de tenis del parque estaba llena de marcas oscuras, muy parecidas a las que produce el fuego sobre el concreto. La ojirrubí no dejaba de preguntarse qué clase de entrenamiento llevaba a cabo Echizen para dejar ese tipo de marcas sobre la pared.

Siguió caminando alrededor del lugar, cansada, arrastrando los pies, sin ánimos de regresar a su casa sin su pulsera pero también sin ánimos de continuar la búsqueda. Regresó poco a poco al área de canchas públicas, y vio que todas estaban vacías, excepto una, la más cercana a ella, donde un grupo de hombres, un poco mayores que ella, jugaban un partido de manera muy ruda y sin seguir ningún tipo de reglas, era sumamente aterrador ver esa clase de partidos.

De pronto sintió un dolor punzante en su tobillo izquierdo, bajó la mirada y a pocos metros de ella se encontraba una pelota rebotando, intentó mover su pie pero el dolor se agudizó, un trueno la estremeció dando inicio a una oleada de gotas que caían por su piel como balas al azar. Levantó la vista y se le heló la sangre al ver como dos de los tipos que estaban jugando en la cancha caminaban directo hacia ella, con miradas tan espeluznantes y sonrisas aún más mórbidas en sus rostros.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiesen hacerle. Temblaba disimuladamente y no precisamente por el frío del agua, aun cuando estaba empapada desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Casi pudo tragarse sus lágrimas cuando los tipos llegaron hasta ella.

‒Oye Akutsu, mira que tenemos por aquí… Una linda y asustada damisela. ¿No crees que se ve adorable? –decía un joven de unos 19 años, alto, fornido y de tez blanca; con el cabello color cenizo y los ojos oscuro. Caminó alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso de Sakuno, como si fuese algún tipo de animal exótico.

‒Las niñas como tú no deberían husmear las prácticas de los mayores… -decía Akutsu, con la mirada recorriendo el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Sakuno –Pero no te preocupes, estas perdonada… Siempre y cuando seas una buena niña. –Su mano se extendió hasta el brazo de Sakuno, rozando su piel en una especie de caricia maliciosa. La joven, al sentir el contacto, apartó la mano de Akutsu tan fuerte que éste sintió un leve hormigueo en la piel, lo que produjo mucho enojo de su parte.

‒ ¡Quién te crees que eres mocosa! –le gritó tomándola del cuello de su camisa, levantando su cuerpo unos centímetros del suelo. – ¡Aquí tú no eres nadie para venir a hablarme así! ¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy yo? –musitó con los ojos rojos de la rabia. Para Jin Akutsu era imperdonable que una muchachita escuálida se atreviera a hacerle semejante desaire.

Sakuno ya no sentía miedo, pero si mucho pánico. Se sentía vulnerable, y eso era su mayor desventaja ante los demás. Siempre intentaba mostrarse indiferente ante cualquier situación, pero este momento solo demostraba lo débil y patética que era…ni siquiera podía defenderse por su cuenta. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, una cachetada, un golpe en su estómago o algo peor, que ese tipo tan desagradable la lastimase con alguna navaja, estaba segura que era lo suficientemente loco como para cometer esa fechoría. Pero nada pasó.

El sonido seco de un objeto estrellándose en el cuerpo de alguien retumbo en los oídos de la ojirrubí. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se tambaleó al sentir como sus pies regresaban al suelo, al igual que el cuerpo de Akutsu se retorcía en el pavimento, por un momento pensó que estaba completamente de pie, pero al apoyar su peso en el pie izquierdo, su rodilla se doblegó de dolor casi de inmediato y cayó al suelo. La joven sentía ganas de llorar pero no quería mostrarse más indefensa a la vista de quien le había salvado el pellejo. Y cuando volteó su mirada para ver quien había llegado en su auxilio no pudo evitar pestañear cientos de veces y abrir la boca en señal de asombro. Era nada más y nada menos que Ryoma Echizen.

‒Oye Jin, quizá ella no sepa quién seas tú, pero yo sí… ¡Eres un maldito imbécil que no tiene palabra!... Te recuerdo que ayer, tú y tu bola de seguidores idiotas apostaron por quien se quedaría con estas canchas, y nosotros ganamos… Se hombre y lárgate de aquí, sino quieres que otro de mis saques llegue directo hasta tu rostro. –decía el joven de mirada gatuna, con la expresión facial más seria y tétrica que pudiese existir.

Jin lo miró con asco. Lo detestaba desde la vez que le ganó en un partido de tenis callejero y ahora más, por haberlo golpeado usando su estúpido "servicio giratorio"; era un mocoso malcriado que necesitaba una lección. Pero hoy no. Su estómago le dolía demasiado como para enfrentarse con él… Pero se vengaría, de eso estaba seguro. Se puso de pie y casi arrastrándose salió del lugar, acompañado de Atobe, su mano derecha.

Sakuno se sentía mareada y muy desconcertada. Para ella, nada de lo que había pasado este día tenía sentido, rompía completamente con los esquemas de su rutina. Y para colmo, su búsqueda había sido en vano.

‒ ¿Estas bien? –preguntó el ambarino viendo fijamente a la joven sentada en el suelo.

‒Etto… S-sí, eso creo. –respondió casi en un susurro. Estaba avergonzada porque en realidad sabía que no podía ni levantarse. Y Ryoma seguía parado ahí, viendo lo inútil que era; sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos humedecidos.

‒Tu tobillo no se ve nada bien… ¿Puedes levantarte? –Dijo viendo hacia el cielo, la lluvia no había cesado pero ahora se había tornado más como una ligera brisa primaveral.

‒Pues… -respiró hondo y tomó todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban para ponerse en pie. Utilizó su pierna derecha como apoyo, pero cuando intentó mover el pie izquierdo, una corriente de dolor atravesó toda su pierna, haciendo que soltara un gemido y volviera nuevamente a caer. –Creo que no. –dijo en un suspiro.

Ryoma observó su tobillo, estaba enrojecido y bastante inflamado. Subió la mirada hasta sus ojos, estaban ligeramente acuosos y adormecidos, sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban ese aire de ternura que solo puede apreciarse en los niños. Sacudió su cabeza, nuevamente estaba pensando estupideces. A decir verdad, estuvo a punto de irse cuando la lluvia empapó sus tenis nuevos, pero al ver a ese par de idiotas en "su" territorio no pudo evitar acercarse hasta el lugar donde estaban para correrlos a puñetazos si fuese necesario. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Sakuno siendo amenazada por ese tipo, algo en su interior lo hizo sacar su raqueta y arrojarle la primera pelota que encontró en su bolsillo. En otra situación probablemente se hubiese marchado luego de haber golpeado a Akutsu, pero verla ahí en suelo, tan indefensa, le hacía sentir extraño.

‒Oye… intenta pararte una vez más. –le dijo con su típico rostro serio.

Sakuno lo miró sorprendida, el mismo había sido testigo de lo difícil que había sido para ella mover su pie izquierdo, y para colmo le pedía hacerlo nuevamente. Echizen no tenía idea de lo que era la compasión. Pero no le quedaba de otra más que volver a intentarlo, al final era la única persona que estaba en las canchas y si se iba ella quedaría sola, a merced de cualquier otro rufián.

Nuevamente utilizó su pie derecho como soporte, concentrando su peso en ese pie, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no mover el tobillo izquierdo. Cuando logró levantarse en su pie derecho unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, el ambarino la tomo de los hombros, ayudándola a levantarse por completo; por un momento Sakuno sintió que flotaba, como si una fuerza mística la rodeaba ayudándola a ponerse de pie, y justo en eso sintió una punzada en el tobillo, pensó que nuevamente caería al suelo, cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero, por segunda vez, nada pasó. En cambio, sintió como una mano rodeaba su cintura, evitando que su cuerpo se tambalease y cayera. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada ámbar de Ryoma, que la observaba tan frio y serio como de costumbre. Fueron quizá solo dos segundos, pero para Sakuno fue una eternidad, y cuando logró reaccionar, Ryoma estaba quitándole la mochila de los hombros, para colocarla en su brazo libre.

‒Etto…R-Ryoma, no…no es necesario que hagas e-eso…y-yo puedo, yo puedo cargarla. –dijo Sakuno tan roja como su piel lo permitía. El día se estaba tornando más raro de lo habitual.

‒Hmp… déjalo, es mucho peso, con costo puedes mantenerte en pie.

Sakuno sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera cobre su cabeza… Y eso que ya estaba bastante mojada. Lo sabía, ella sabía que Ryoma la consideraba una completa inútil, su comentario lo demostraba. Solo era una carga más, como siempre.

Ryoma observó como el semblante de la joven cambió, incluso hasta podía jurar que se sentía más pesada. Tal vez el dolor en el tobillo había empeorado.

‒ ¿Qué tan alejados estamos de tu casa? –preguntó Ryoma viendo su reloj. La lluvia lo había estropeado.

‒Pues… c-creo que a unas cinco c-cuadras. –Sakuno sentía ganas de golpearse la cabeza. Ya no sentía frio y seguía tartamudeando. Ahora Ryoma iba a pensar que era una tonta.

‒Hmp… no creo que logres caminar hasta allá. Pero es probable que la lluvia empeore en unos minutos… Vayamos a mi casa. –Esto último lo dijo casi entre dientes, lo más rápido que su lengua pudo articular. Lo había pensado mucho y aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea no podía dejar a la extraña de ojos rojizos sola en ese parque.

¡OJOS ROJIZOS!

En ese momento Ryoma recordó la imagen que había retumbado en su cabeza horas antes en la escuela, la mirada penetrante de unos ojos color rubí… Eran los de esa joven. Los vio justo ayer en la noche, cuando todos sus amigos y él habían ido a la casa de Momoshiro a celebrar la victoria. A través del cristal de una ventana…

‒ ¿Ryoma?

‒ ¿Qué? –dijo regresando a la realidad.

‒ Te decía que… pues que yo… podía tomar un taxi… es que…bueno… es solo…

‒Iremos a mi casa a esperar que cese la lluvia, está a solo dos cuadras.

‒Pero yo…

‒Solo intenta no caerte y ya.

Sakuno suspiró cansada. A decir verdad, Ryoma tenía razón, no podía dar dos pasos sin caerse. La joven podía sentir como el ambarino la apegaba más a su cuerpo, intentando que ésta no se balancease y cayese. Con cada roce se sonrojaba más y más. Y es que en verdad era una tonta, al no haberse dado cuenta que Ryoma también estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Sus mechones negros caían ligeramente sobre su frente dándole un toque muy atractivo. Además, su camiseta estaba completamente pegada a su torso, lo que le permitía a Sakuno sentir cada músculo del joven. Tantos pensamientos la estaban mareando, y pensar que solo en la mañana se había dicho a si misma que Ryoma Echizen no le importaba en lo absoluto. Solo esperaba no caerse o desmayarse en todo el trayecto.

/

La casa de los Echizen era verdaderamente acogedora. Tenía justo el equilibrio perfecto entre el minimalismo y la funcionalidad. Sakuno estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones de la sala esperando que Ryoma terminara de cambiarse. Se sentía muy sola.

Había llamado al teléfono de su casa unas ocho veces y en ninguna su madre contestó. Pero la verdad no le extrañaba. Era probable que su madre estuviese durmiendo como de costumbre. Pero eso solo la ponía más nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Su tobillo seguía doliéndole y a duras penas podía ponerse de pie. En su estado actual no podría llegar a su casa sin que un vehículo la atropellase en el camino. Las cosas solo empeoraban una y otra vez.

‒ ¿Llamaste a tus padres? –preguntó Ryoma, bajando las escaleras e irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Llevaba una camiseta color azul marino y unos jeans oscuros de mezclilla. Aún tenía el pelo mojado, lo que Sakuno no pudo evitar observar. Era… muy atractivo.

‒ Pues… s-sí, pero… pues es que…

‒ ¿Tienes hambre? –dijo caminando hacia la cocina y preparando dos tazas de té.

‒ Eh… creo que…creo que no. –dijo jugando con su celular entre sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa, no porque estuviese solo con un chico, sino porque estaba sola con Ryoma Echizen. Además estar mojada no ayudaba mucho, y aunque el ambarino le hubiese prestado una toalla para secarse, poco a poco empezaba a sentir como su garganta se oprimía, y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

Ryoma regreso a la sala con dos tazas calientes de té, le extendió una a Sakuno quien no dudó en probar el líquido marrón, tomó el control de la televisión y puso el canal de deportes, donde estaban transmitiendo un partido de tenis. De vez en cuando veía de reojo a Sakuno, y la notaba cada vez más roja y adormecida. Verla en ese estado le producía un vacío en el estómago que nunca antes había sentido. La lluvia caía con más fuerza, retumbaba en los techos y las calles, su madre que normalmente regresaba de hacer las compras a esa hora había llamado para avisarle que el tráfico estaba pésimo y que no llegaría hasta más tarde y su padre… bueno, él siempre llegaba en la noche, así que estarían solos un buen rato. Cerró sus ojos un momento y recordó el aroma a cerezos que percibió cuando tuvo que ayudar a Sakuno a levantarse… Era tan embriagante que solo recordarlo le causaba un estremecimiento en la espalda. Ayudarla a caminar las dos cuadras había sido una pequeña tortura: con cada movimiento sus cuerpos se rozaban, teniendo que subir y bajar su mano por la cintura de la joven, inhalando su aroma a flores de cerezo con cada paso que daba. Se sentía flotando, hasta que escuchó un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba la joven y la vio plácidamente dormida en el sillón, en ese momento se percató que la lluvia había cesado casi por completo. Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la ojirrubí, la observó unos segundos, intentando descifrar lo que tenía esa niña que le causaba un sinnúmero de sensaciones extrañas. Casi por inercia, su mano se movió en dirección a su frente, donde el flequillo le había cubierto la mitad del rostro, rozó sus dedos en su mejilla y la sintió arder en fiebre. Se asustó un poco, caminó hacia el baño en busca del botiquín, pero no había ningún medicamento para bajar la fiebre, registró las alacenas y los closets pero nada. Entonces, tuvo una idea.

Corrió hacia la sala, tomó el teléfono y llamo a su mejor amigo.

Quince minutos después, un vehículo se estacionaba frente a la casa Echizen. De éste bajó un joven muy apuesto, delgado pero en muy buena forma, de tez ligeramente morena y cabellos en punta. Ryoma abrió la puerta y le dijo que esperara un momento.

El ambarino se acercó a Sakuno y movió levemente su hombro, intentando despertarla.

‒Oye tú, como sea que te llames, es hora de ir a tu casa. –susurraba Ryoma mientras movía frenéticamente el hombro de Sakuno.

‒Abuela, cinco minutos más… No quiero entrenar… -la joven estaba hablando entre sueños, lo que a Ryoma le causo gracia, pero obviamente no mostró. Suspiró cansado y ya sin ánimos de seguir intentando despertarla, la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta el auto de Momo, quien miraba perplejo la situación.

‒Oye Momo, ¿Qué estas esperando? –le gritó desde el asiento del copiloto.

El susodicho corrió hacia su auto atacado en risas. Esto era algo que no pasaba todos los días. Encendió el auto y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el hospital más cercano. Veía de reojo a Ryoma, este permanecía como todos los días, con la mirada fría y el semblante serio, y si no fuese su amigo, pensaría que esta situación no le importaba en lo absoluto. Cuando lo llamó pensó que algo muy malo le había pasado, pero nunca se imaginó que se tratase de una chica, y menos una que ni siquiera conocía. La pobre seguía dormida en el asiento de atrás, temblaba un poco, lo que preocupó a Momoshiro, porque además, según lo que le había contado Ryoma, probablemente tenía el tobillo torcido. El ambarino no le había dado ningún tipo de explicación, pero en cuanto pudiese, lo hostigaría con miles de preguntas hasta que sus dudas fuesen resueltas... Y claro que iba a hacerle bromas sobre esto por el reto de su vida.

 **Continuará…**

/

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? :D**_

 _ **Yo sé que el RyoSaku todavía no está en su máximo esplendor pero tranquilos, que poco a poco las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes.**_

 _ **Les cuento que dentro de una semana regreso a mi rutina universitaria, así que espero me puedan tener un poquito de paciencia si me atraso con los capítulos. Les prometo que la cosa se va a poner bien buena XD**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a las primeras personas que me han dejado reviews y me han dado su apoyo. De verdad que aprecio mucho sus intervenciones! Se que los fics de PoT están como pasados de moda pero a mi me encantan, y nunca voy a dejar de leerlos; así que si ustedes han escrito fics RyoSaku recomiéndenme alguno y les prometo que lo voy a leer. Aaaah si, no duden en darme consejos sobre redacción y esas cosas, les juro que yo no me molesto ni nada si en algún momento quieren corregir algo del fic relacionado a la gramática y la ortografía. ¡Sus consejos me ayudarían muchísimo!**_

 **Me despido, no sin antes desearles un lindo día (o noche), nos leemos en el próximo cap… Les quiere, Nad.**


	3. La Visita

¡Hola lectores! Ya sé que van a querer matarme por hacerlos esperar tanto por la continuación, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente cap lleno de emociones fuertes y embarazosas.

La verdad, me gustaría contarles un poco sobre mí, para explicarles porque me atraso tanto con los capítulos, y para que vayamos conociéndonos un poco mejor. En primer lugar, tengo 19 años y estudio la carrera de arquitectura, así que si alguien por aquí estudia lo mismo, me va a comprender cuando hablo de que NO TENGO NI UN PINCHE TIEMPO PARA MI MISMA… Me encanta el diseño tanto como me gusta leer y escribir, e intento en ambas cosas colocar mi marca personal. La verdad, comencé nuevamente con los fanfics, porque muchas personas me decían que tenía una manera interesante de contar las cosas, y ya que mi profesión será otra, pues al menos tenía que aprovechar esa "cualidad" en algo que me mantuviese entretenida. Normalmente escribo en las noches, porque es cuando mejor me viene la inspiración, o después de bañarme, porque tengo la extraña creencia de que las ideas me surgen "más frescas".

Bueno, por el momento eso es todo, más adelante les iré chismeando más sobre mí. De antemano les agradezco sus buenos comentarios sobre la historia. Su aceptación es uno de mis mayores motores para escribir.

En fin, espero disfruten este capítulo, gracias de antemano a los que van a seguir esta nueva historia, ¡los quiero!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, pero la siguiente historia sí. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

 **El lado luminoso de la vida**

 **Capítulo 3: La Visita**

Sakuno se despertó con un insoportable dolor de cabeza. El olor a alcohol y desinfectante la hizo parpadear un par de veces, pues aún no caía en cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. Se sentía débil y con la garganta seca. Se estiró en la cama donde estaba acostada y fue ahí cuando reaccionó. Estaba en el cuarto de un hospital. Se reincorporó de golpe, provocándole un estrepitoso mareo que la tumbó nuevamente en la cama.

‒hmp… Deberías quedarte quieta. –dijo uno voz gruesa desde una esquina de la habitación.

La ojirrubí se inclinó despacio, hasta que logró divisar una gorra blanca, con la letra "R" en la parte delantera.

‒ ¿Q-que, qué pasó conmigo? ¿Por qué…porque estoy a-aquí, en…en un hospital?

‒Te desmayaste en mi casa, tuvimos que traerte a este hospital porque no reaccionabas.

‒ ¿Tuvimos? –Preguntó de golpe, intentando recordar si habían estado con alguien más.

‒Sí, mi amigo Momoshiro condujo hasta aquí. –dijo, acomodándose la gorra, de manera que pudiese tapar su mirada.

Sakuno se sonrojo hasta las orejas, pensando que dos personas la habían visto en esa situación tan deplorable. En definitiva era la persona más patética de su ciudad.

‒Yo…etto…lo siento mucho, Ry…Ryoma-kun, solo he sido…una…una tonta carga para ti. –dijo con un nudo en la garganta, lo que más odiaba era sentirse vulnerable frente a otras personas.

‒Hmp… solo trata de no meterte en problemas. –musitó Ryoma, mirándola a los ojos, con su típica expresión fría y desinteresada.

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse, hasta sentir una leve incomodidad en uno de sus tobillos. Desplazó la vista hasta su pie y vio un pequeño bulto cubriendo parte de su pie y su tobillo. Intento moverlo y una punzada de dolor recorrió toda su pierna.

‒ ¡AUCH! –dijo en un pequeño gemido.

‒No deberías hacer eso, solo empeoraras tu pie –Le dijo el ambarino, con el ceño fruncido.

‒Yo, etto… lo…lo siento…es solo que…

Pero Ryoma ya se había dado la vuelta, como siempre, ignorando a las personas. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, buscando su celular, cosa que no encontró, solo la pulsera llamativa que se había encontrado en el parque. La tomó entre sus dedos para observarla, le parecía bastante bonita como para dársela a cualquier persona, pero antes de que pudiera seguir su camino, un pequeño grito por parte de Sakuno lo hizo girarse para ver que le ocurría. Su sorpresa fue verla con la boca abierta, las pupilas dilatadas y sus manos temblando.

‒ ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –le preguntó sin vacilar.

Ryoma quedó perplejo al ver su expresión. Frunció el ceño y la vio como si el objeto entre sus manos fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

‒Lo encontré tirado en las canchas de tenis.

‒Pu…pues me pertenece a mí…Es…es mío. –dijo con la cara roja, y los ojos húmedos.

Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces, confuso con lo que acababa de escuchar. Hace unas horas ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a hacer con ese accesorio, y ahora hasta dueño tenia. Analizó la situación un momento, y comenzó a atar cabos: Sakuno había ido a las canchas buscando la pulsera y ahí se había topado con Atobe y Kintaro. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la castaña lo interrumpió.

‒Fui a las canchas de tenis… solo para…buscar mi pulsera. No sabía que iba a causar tantos problemas. –cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla.

Sin saber por qué, al ver a Sakuno en ese estado, Ryoma sintió una especie de estremecimiento en su pecho, como si su corazón se encogiera. No supo cómo, pero caminó lentamente hasta Sakuno, tomó su mano y colocó la pulsera en su muñeca. En ese instante, sus miradas se encontraron, como dos imanes con cargas opuestas, Ryoma aún sostenía la mano de Sakuno, quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, sus respiraciones eran pausadas, mientras sus pupilas permanecían impávidas, sin parpadear.

‒ ¿Interrumpo algo? –dijo una voz varonil, con una sonrisa pícara y un cierto tono de burla.

En ese instante Ryoma apartó la mano de Sakuno, quien había inclinado su rostro, apenada por la extraña escena que había vivido, mientras que el ambarino acomodaba su gorra, para que esta tapase su rostro. "Hmp" fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

‒Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias para ti Sakuno. –Dijo Momoshiro, mientras se acercaba a la susodicha. ‒Lo bueno es que no te tendrás que quedar más en el hospital, hablé con los doctores y me dijeron que hoy mismo te puedes ir, pero la mala noticia es que tendrás que guardar reposo por dos semanas. Afortunadamente no te torciste ningún hueso, pero si tienes un esguince, y debes cuidar que no empeore. –Sonrió de manera amistosa, mientras le entregaba la orden de alta del doctor.

‒Gracias Momoshiro-san. –dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

‒No hay de qué. Puedes llamarme Momo si quieres. Toda amiga del Ochibi es mi amiga también. –dijo desordenando el cabello del ambarino.

‒Etto…muchas gracias…pero...Ryo…Ryoma y yo… -Estaba tan avergonzada que las palabras no le salían de la boca.

‒Ella no es mi amiga. –musitó el ambarino de manera cortante, girándose para salir de la habitación. Se estaba sintiendo muy extraño en ese lugar.

‒Oye Ryoma, no tienes por qué ser tan cruel con Ryuzaki ¿Qué acaso no ves lo mal que se encuentra? –dijo con el ceño fruncido, a veces su amigo podía ser demasiado imbécil con las personas, especialmente con las chicas.

‒Hmp, como sea.

‒Etto…Momo-senpai… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pronunció la castaña, apenada porque nunca llegó a pensar que uno de los chicos más populares de su escuela la conociera.

‒ ¡Cómo no voy a conocerte Sakuno! Si eres mi vecina de en frente. –dijo Momo soltando una carcajada. Le parecía gracioso la inocencia de la chica. ‒ Por cierto, yo podría darte un aventón a tu casa, en caso de que nadie pueda venir a recogerte.

Sakuno dudó un segundo. Le apenaba muchísimo aceptar la propuesta de Momoshiro, pero no tenia de otra. Ninguno de sus padres podría llegar a recogerla y por sí sola no podría ni siquiera ponerse de pie.

‒Etto… pues... te lo agradecería mucho Momo.

‒ ¡No se diga más!... Ryoma es ho... –Momoshiro se sorprendió al no ver a Ryoma en la habitación. –Nunca va a cambiar. –dijo suspirando, mientras buscada una silla de ruedas con la que pudiese trasladar a Sakuno hasta el estacionamiento.

Sakuno y Momoshiro salieron del hospital, y se sorprendieron al ver a Ryoma recostado en el auto de su amigo, con cara de pocos amigos, como era de costumbre.

‒Pensé que te habías ido. –dijo con ironía su amigo, mientras que el ambarino solo se limitaba a lanzarle miradas de odio.

‒ _Mada mada dane._ –fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

‒Deja de ser inmaduro y ayúdame a subir a Ryuzaki al auto. –dijo a punto de golpear a Ryoma. A veces el joven de cabellos verdosos podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron de los hombros a Sakuno, y la ayudaron a subir al auto, de manera que su pie no se golpease con los asientos delanteros. Minutos después, se encontraban conduciendo por las calles nubladas de la ciudad, rumbo a la casa Ryuzaki. Nadie había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían salido del hospital. Por una parte Sakuno se sentía totalmente incómoda con la situación en la que se encontraba: había perdido su amuleto de buena suerte, unos matones tenistas la habían acribillado, causándole un esguince en su tobillo, el chico más popular de su escuela la había salvado de que le hicieran algo peor, la llevó a su casa, y por si fuera poco, hasta al hospital, y para hacer las cosas aún más dramáticas, Ryoma había encontrado su amuleto… ¿QUÉ CLASE DE MALDICIÓN HABIA CAIDO SOBRE ELLA?

Por otra parte, el joven de cabellos verdosos tampoco la estaba pasando de maravilla. Se sentía extrañamente inquieto, sus palpitaciones eran más agitadas de lo normal y hasta el hambre se le había quitado, cosa que no era común en él. Este día había sido uno de los más raros de toda su vida.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de su trance justo cuando Momoshiro detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Ryuzaki, a quien sacaron del auto haciendo todo un teatro, pues no sabían exactamente como tomar a la joven castaña sin lastimarla o tocarla en partes muy vergonzosas para ambos. Al final, nadie salió herido ni apenado, excepto Sakuno que se sonrojaba cada vez que su piel rozaba con la del ambarino. En ese momento se sentía como una chiquilla de 12 años. Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Sakuno se percató de la presencia del auto de su padre, estacionado a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, pensó que tal vez se había tomado un momento para almorzar en casa, tal vez verla a ella y charlar… Que completa estupidez.

Estando ya en la puerta, y justo cuando Momoshiro se disponía a tocar el timbre, un fuerte portazo desde dentro de la casa retumbó en los oídos de los tres jóvenes, seguido de gritos y sollozos. De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de unos 46 años, con la mejilla izquierda enrojecida, cargando unas maletas pequeñas en ambas manos. El susodicho abrió los ojos al ver a los desconocidos, pero más al ver a su hija usando muletas, abrió la boca pero nada pudo salir de sus labios. Sakuno lo veía impávida, sorprendida por el aspecto de su padre, le parecía más viejo de lo que era, pero sobre todo, más cansado y meditabundo. Fueron tan solo unos segundos en los que padre e hija se dedicaron la primera mirada sincera en años, hasta que el contacto visual se detuvo, el señor Ryuzaki caminó lentamente hacia su auto, metió las valijas en el asiento trasero, se introdujo en el área del piloto y arrancó como si su vida dependiera de ello, produciendo las llantas un sonido estridente mientras se deslizaban en el pavimento, producto del agua de lluvia.

Segundos después apareció Sumire, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas. En cuanto vio a su nieta, soltó un pequeño grito de asombro, seguido de la típica verborrea de quien mira a alguien lastimado.

‒ Pero Sakuno… ¡Qué diablos pasó contigo!

‒Na…nada abuela… es solo qué… -En ese instante dudó si contar o no lo que había sucedido. Cómo le iba a explicar que casi es golpeada por una banda callejera de maniáticos, todo por haber perdido su pulsera favorita, y que gracias a que caminó bajo la lluvia hacia la casa de un muchacho (prácticamente desconocido) se refrió y tuvo que ir al hospital. Eso definitivamente era una historia de locos que preferiría mantener en secreto.

‒ Lo que sucedió fue que, Sakuno venia caminando hacia su casa y debido a la lluvia, pues no se percató de un charco y resbaló. Por suerte, mi amigo y yo íbamos pasando en el auto justo a la par de ella, y al ver que no se podía levantar, la llevamos con un doctor para que la revisara. Pero no se preocupe, no es nada grave. –dijo Momoshiro con una de sus mejores sonrisas, en su afán por tranquilizar a la señora, que ya se había puesto pálida.

Sakuno suspiró aliviada. Al menos esa historia era mejor que involucrar violencia y hablar con desconocidos.

‒Sakuno, ¿Eso es verdad? –preguntó Sumire, no muy convencida de la historia.

‒S-sí, abuela, tu sabes que a veces puedo ser bastante torpe. –dijo tratando de no tartamudear y sonar lo más convincente posible.

‒De acuerdo… Bueno, es mejor que entres a la casa, no quiero que te refríes aquí afuera. Gracias muchachos… ustedes son… -dijo Sumire, intentando saber el nombre de los salvadores de su nieta.

‒Momoshiro Takeshi, para servirle… Él es mi amigo Ryo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el ambarino ya no estaba. Tanto Sakuno como Momo, buscaron con la mirada a Ryoma, pero no lo encontraron, hasta que el pelinegro lo divisó dentro de su auto, profundamente dormido. _Ryoma, tu nunca vas a cambiar, ¿no?..._ Fue lo que pensó, mientras se disculpaba con la anciana por los malos modales de su amigo, y se despedía de ambas, deseándole a Sakuno una pronta recuperación. Momoshiro estacionó su auto frente a la casa de los Ryuzaki y casi tuvo que cargar a Ryoma para bajarlo del auto y hacerlo entrar en su casa.

Mientras tanto, tres mujeres yacían silenciosas sentadas en la sala, de alguna manera esa se había vuelto la única manera de comunicación, el saber interpretar el silencio de cada quien. Sin embargo, uno decidió armarse de valor y desatar sus dudas.

‒ ¿Qué ha pasado con mi padre? –Preguntó la castaña, cabizbaja y con la voz quebrada. Su familia ya estaba rota desde el inicio, pero eso no significaba que ella se sintiera cómoda con ese estilo de vida.

‒ Se largó, nos abandonó, se fue y nos dejó aquí sumergidas en esta porquería de vida que tenemos. –dijo de manera tajante Sakura, esta vez no se iba a tragar nada, aunque eso lastimara los sentimientos de su hija.

‒ Creo que era innecesario decirlo de esa manera Sakura. –reclamó Sumire, estaba preocupada por como reaccionaria Sakuno ante todo esta situación.

‒ ¿Innecesario? ¡¿Sabe acaso cuántas veces yo quise largarme de esta maldita casa y no saber nada de su hijo?! ¿Sabe cuántas veces tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien que realmente me valorara? No, no sabe, porque usted solo sabe juzgar desde afuera, pero no sabe lo mal que la hemos pasado aquí, e indirectamente fue culpa de usted y de mis padres, por obligarnos a vivir una vida de mentira, una en la que debíamos ser la familia perfecta, donde yo me quedase en la casa, haciendo los quehaceres y cuidando a los niños, mientras él se iba a trabajar y regresaba puntual a las 7:30 para cenar. Pues no, esa no es la vida que yo quería… ¡Yo tenía una profesión! Y amaba lo que hacía, pero ustedes echaron a la basura mis sueños, y los de su hijo también, el problema es que él, justo cuando vio que el barco se hundía, escapó, a los brazos de otra mujer y de otra familia… ¡Sí! Otra familia, que él ya tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, una familia que él si quería... –Las lágrimas empapaban las mejillas de la madre de Sakuno, su voz ya estaba ronca y sus ojos enrojecidos de toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada en su corazón.

‒ Sa… Sakura… Yo no sabía… Él... –Sumire se encontraba boquiabierta, pues no tenía idea de que su hijo tenía una amante, y menos una segunda familia con esa mujer.

‒ Pues sí, así que por favor, no venga a reclamarme lo mala madre o esposa que he sido, si yo desde un principio no quería casarme con su hijo, mucho menos quería tener una hija con él.

Después de esa última oración, Sakuno no pudo contener un gemido de dolor, ya no podía negarle a sus ojos ni a su corazón las ganas de llorar. Ella siempre supo que no era precisamente una hija deseada por sus padres, pero escucharlo de esa manera tan fría, de la mujer que la trajo al mundo, eso sí era demasiado para ella. A como pudo, se levantó de su silla, y camino directo a las escaleras. Gracias a los medicamentos que le habían dado en el hospital, todavía se sentía adormecida y el dolor en el pie era casi imperceptible.

‒ ¡Sakuno espera!… -dijo Sumire en un intento por detenerla, no podía permitir que su nieta se quedase sola, con todo ese dolor reprimido.

‒ No abuela, yo no tengo por qué estar escuchando todo esto… Además, puedo subir las escaleras por mi propia cuenta, no soy tan débil como lo era cuando tenía ocho años.

Entonces, ha como pudo, subiendo escalón por escalón, llegó hasta su habitación, cerró con llave la puerta y lloró toda la noche. Maldiciéndose por haber nacido, por ser tan débil, por no ser la hija que sus padres hubiesen querido tener… Lloró por su mediocridad, pero sobre todo, lloró porque, aun sabiendo de antemano todo lo que su madre había confesado, aun después de tantos años le seguía doliendo, tanto como la primera vez que lo escuchó.

Por su parte, Sakura pensaba hacer lo mismo que su hija, para variar, tenía una migraña insoportable y lo único que quería hacer era dormir, pero la voz de su suegra la detuvo.

‒ Ahórrese el sermón _suegrita_ , suficiente tengo con el dolor de cabeza como para que venga usted y…

Pero no pudo terminar la oración porque los brazos cálidos de la anciana la tenían rodeada en un abrazo. Hace mucho que nadie la abrazaba.

‒ Perdóname Sakura, por favor, perdóname a mí ya mi esposo, que en paz descanse, sé que cometimos muchos errores, sé que nunca nos tomamos la molestia de acercarnos a ustedes y preguntarles qué es lo que realmente querían hacer con sus vidas. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber sido una buena madre para mi hijo ni para ti, nunca te aconseje, solo me dediqué a criticar sus errores sin ver que nosotros éramos los causantes de eso.

La joven madre se desplomó en el suelo, la verdad, muy en el fondo, se encontraba rota en mil pedazos desde hace mucho tiempo, y realmente anhelaba esas palabras de apoyo. Ella nunca tuvo a una madre que pudiese ayudarla a tomar decisiones y saber que ahora Sumire la apoyaba la reconfortaba mucho.

‒ Gracias Sumire… De verdad aprecio mucho todo lo que intenta hacer por Sakuno, y aunque mis palabras hayan sido muy crueles, nunca he querido el mal para ella.

‒Lo sé… Por eso quiero proponerte un trato.

/

El día auguraba un clima cálido, con un cielo azul y pocas nubes en el firmamento. Pero en la habitación de una ojirrubí todo era gris y frío. Se despertó con tos y temperatura alta, lo que le hizo pensar a su abuela se había resfriado por la lluvia del día anterior, e indirectamente por haber llorado toda la noche. Así que decidió no mandarla a la escuela, se quedaría lo que fuese necesario cuidando a su nieta hasta que su malestar, físico y emocional, fuese menos pesado para su frágil corazón.

Tomó un delantal y se dispuso a limpiar la casa, que ha decir verdad lucia como un lugar abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde ahora las cosas serían diferentes, hoy empezaban una nueva vida para todo.

/

Mientras tanto, en Seigaku ya todos sabían en incidente de Ryoma Y Sakuno, gracias a un pelinegro demasiado extrovertido que se había encargado de difundir el rumor por toda la escuela. Ese día las miradas se posaban más constantes en el ambarino, que maldecía cada vez que podía a su amigo y a su gran bocota.

‒Oye Ryoma, ¿Si me torciera el tobillo, también me llevarías a tu casa y me cuidarías como a una niña pequeña? –decía una chica rubia, alta y esbelta, haciendo un puchero, mientras se sentaba a la par de Ryoma, quien se encontraba descansando de la práctica en las bancas frente a las canchas de tenis.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los demás titulares del equipo de tenis, quienes se carcajeaban por los comentarios incómodos que las féminas no habían parado de hacerle a su amigo. Que gran idea la de Momoshiro de difundir el rumor.

‒ Mada mada dane… -Fue lo único que pronunció, para luego levantarse e irse del lugar.

Este sí que había sido un día muy ajetreado para el joven tenista de cabello negro con reflejos verdosos. Primero todas las chicas se le habían pasado insinuando más de lo normal, su casillero estaba repleto de números telefónicos de chicas (y algunos chicos) con las direcciones de los mismos y notas como "ven a visitarme cuando quieras" "¿Si me enfermo vendrías a cuidarme a mi casa?" "La semana que viene mi casa estará sola" "Hay un chico que me molesta demasiado, ¿no quisieras darle una paliza también?" Pero el colmo habían sido las 18 llamadas de su exnovia (bueno en realidad nunca la consideró como una novia, más bien como alguien con quien había aceptado salir un par de veces) pidiéndole regresar… Definitivamente estaba harto de la secundaria, lo único que quería era irse a su casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero justo cuando estaba saliendo de la escuela, unos gritos ensordecedores le hicieron girarse para dedicarle una mirada endemoniada al dueño o dueña de semejantes chillidos.

‒ ¡Príncipe Ryoma! ¡Príncipe Ryoma! –gritaba una chica de coletas, mientras corría hacia el ambarino con un par de cuadernos y libretas en ambas manos. -¡Aaah! Gracias al cielo que te detuviste… Necesito pedirte un favor. –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

‒ ¿Tú quién eres? –dijo de la manera más arrogante posible. De seguro era alguna de esas locas que lo habían estado acosando todo el día.

‒ ¿Cómo no sabes mi nombre, príncipe Ryoma? Soy Tomoka, llevo las clases de Historia en tu mismo salón –Dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño, imitando a alguien molesto ‒Como sea, al igual que toda la escuela, escuche los rumores de que ayer fuiste a la casa de mi mejor amiga Sakuno y pues, se supone que yo debía llevarle los trabajos que los maestros asignaron el día de hoy pero la práctica de las porristas se adelantó y no puedo faltar… ¿Podrías pasar por su casa y llevarle las tareas por mí? –Dijo haciendo un puchero, como método para convencerlo.

‒ No. Ese no es mi asunto, y ya déjame en paz.

Estaba a punto de retomar su camino pero la insistente joven se puso en frente de él y sin saber cómo le tiró los libros y cuaderno hacia la cara. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos pudo atraparlos todos sin que le cayeran encima. Cuando se incorporó, Tomoka estaba ya a unos pasos de distancia de él.

‒ ¡Te juro que te pagaré este favor Príncipe Ryoma, no me defraudes!

Y terminado esa oración, salió corriendo despavorida en dirección al gimnasio, donde eran las prácticas de las porristas.

‒ Maldición. –musitó el ambarino, acomodándose su típica gorra, y caminando en dirección a la casa de la ojirrubí. Este día todo había girado en torno a esa chica de la que ni siquiera podía recordar bien su nombre. –Como sea, solo le daré los estúpidos libros y me iré.

Para Ryoma, esa visita era una completa pérdida de tiempo, él solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir, luego comer, posteriormente entrenar un rato, y luego volver a dormir; no obstante, lo que el joven no sabía era que, estaba evitando a toda cosa relacionarse con la joven de ojos rubí, simplemente porque cuando estaba cerca de ella se sentía intranquilo, como si fuese la única persona en la faz del planeta. No le gustaba sentirse de esa manera.

Decidió distraer su mente pensando en sus nuevas tácticas de juego, en sus meses se llevarían a cabo los torneos intercolegiales de tenis, y si lograban clasificar y vencer a todos los de su distrito, podrían llegar a las nacionales, lo que le daría muy buenas referencias para la universidad a la que quería ingresar dentro de dos años. Este año no cometería los mismo errores de hace cuatro años, esta vez tenia lo necesario para llevar a Seigaku hasta las nacionales.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató el momento exacto en el que llegó a la puerta de la casa de los Ryuzaki. Tocó el timbre, pero no recibió respuesta, lo volvió a tocar una, dos tres, cinco veces pero al parecer la casa estaba vacía. Estaba a punto de irse pero una voz desde dentro de la casa lo hizo reconsiderar la idea. Segundos después la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Sakuno levemente sonrosada, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta de caballo y su flequillo tapándole la mitad de su ojo izquierdo, llevaba una muleta bajo su brazo, lo que podía explicar la tardanza. Ryoma no podía dejar de verla, se veía tan pequeña e indefensa, que casi inmediatamente un sentimiento de intranquilidad se apoderó de él. Se acomodó la gorra para que no se notase en su rostro lo inquieto que se sentía.

‒ ¿Ry...Ryoma? ¿Qué… qué ha-haces…aquí? –dijo con la extraña tartamudez que se apoderaba de ella cuando hablaba con el joven de mirada gatuna.

‒Tu amiga loca… Me pidió que te trajera esto. –musitó mostrándole los cuadernos y libros que Tomoka le había encomendado. Se supone que son tus deberes.

Sakuno parpadeó un par de veces, Tomoka no le había avisado ni nada de eso. Se sentía avergonzada, porque conociendo a su amiga, y lo poco que había podido ver a Ryoma, podría intuir que la joven de coletas le obligó a ir hasta su casa y darle esos libros. Eso la hacía sentir mal, puesto que últimamente solo era una carga para los demás, y desde ayer Ryoma había tenido que hacer cosas por ella, definitivamente era una tonta, debía encontrar una manera de agradecerle por haberle ayudado.

‒Bueno… Creo que ya me voy.

‒ ¡No, espera! –La castaña se armó de valor para no tartamudear demasiado con lo que iba a decir. –Estaba pensando…pues… es que, bueno, tu-tú me has ayudado mucho…y pues... pues… quizá quisieras quedarte a cenar …digo, solo….solo si quieres… es que…pues… -La cara de Sakuno estaba más roja que un tomate, nunca en su vida había invitado a un chico a su casa, y menos a comer. De seguro Ryoma pensaba que era una tonta.

Ryoma se iba a negar, la verdad esa extraña sensación en su interior seguía persistente y parecía no irse, pero su estómago lo delató, y soltó un pequeño "rugido", y para evitarse más vergüenzas, aceptó la invitación, además… Solo tenía que cenar e irse, no tenían por qué conversar o entablar alguna plática.

El interior de la casa de los Ryuzaki era muy acogedor, tenía un aire fresco, como en los primeros días de primavera. Se sentó en un sillón de la sala, la casa al parecer estaba vacía, porque no se escuchaba ningún ruido más que los pasos de Sakuno que parecía dar vueltas de un lado a otro. _¡Que chica más fastidiosa!_ , pensó el ambarino; a pesar de tener un esguince no paraba de caminar. Ryoma la veía serio, al parecer traía de la cocina una bandeja con aperitivos, observaba cada movimiento de la joven, los cuales eran torpes debido a su mal estado. De pronto, mientras se acercaba a Ryoma y le ofrecía un bocadillo, la joven castaña se tropezó con uno de los sillones, haciendo volar la bandeja por el aire, junto con unos panecillos, mientras caía, ante los ojos de Ryoma, en cámara lenta, quien no tardó ni dos segundos en levantarse para evitar que esta impactara contra el suelo, pero lo había hecho demasiado tarde, y no pudo mantener el equilibro, cayendo al suelo, amortiguando el golpe para Sakuno. La ojirrubí mantenía los ojos cerrados, esperando que apareciera algún dolor en su tobillo, pero nada, ni en su brazo, ni en su cabeza; no sentía ningún tipo de molestia. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Ryoma, tan intensa que parecía un agujero negro a punto de tragársela. Las puntas de sus narices chocaban provocando un sonrojo cada vez más fuerte en sus mejillas, sentía los ojos húmedos de la vergüenza pues nuevamente había sido una molestia para Ryoma.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma solo la observaba, percatándose de lo fino que era su rostro. Quiso moverse un poco, pues la rodilla de Sakuno estaba lastimando su entrepierna, pero su movimiento lo único que hizo fue acercarlos más, al punto que sus labios estaban casi rozándose, sus respiraciones eran pausadas y sincronizadas, y Sakuno ya no sabía si su temperatura era a causa de la fiebre o del estado en el que se encontraba, definitivamente esta no era su idea de "cena" para agradecer a Echizen todo lo que había hecho por ella, sin embargo, lo que Sakuno no sabía era que Ryoma estaba disfrutando de la situación más de lo que ella imaginaba.

/

 **Continuará…**

 _ **¿Qué les pareció? :D**_

 _ **No me pueden negar que esto último no les hizo al menos sentir cosquillas en el estómago, si yo, que lo estaba escribiendo no para de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Ya sé que me dilate un poquiiito en actualizar el fic pero es que hasta ahorita pude liberarme de mi rutina universitaria. Les agradecería mucho que dejen un comentario, chiquito o grande, de cómo les pareció el capítulo, y pues también me gustaría saber su opinión sobre si quieren escenas Ryosaku así, más melosas, ya saben, muy románticas, o escenas un poco menos cursis, no sé. También me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la trama, si les parece aburrida o interesante, es que tengo muchas ideas pero me gustaría saber cómo lo ven hasta el momento.**_

 _ **Bueno, me despido, no sin antes desearles un lindo día (o noche), nos leemos en el próximo cap… Les quiere, Nad.**_


	4. ¿Tutora?

Hola estimados fans de RyoSaku ¿Cómo están los mejores lectores de todo Fanfiction? Aaaaaantes que todo, MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO, estos tres meses que pasaron fueron una tortura para mí, la universidad me tenía frustrada y a punto de tener una crisis neurótica, pero ya estoy de vuelta para traerles un par de capítulos y que se les pongan los pelos de punta. Yo espero que estén ansiosos de leer la continuación del fic. Si les soy sincera, a veces me cuesta muchísimo aclarar todas las ideas que tengo para la trama de la historia y eso me dificulta poder actualizar más rápido el fic.

Les cuento que antes yo era demasiado obsesiva con los Fanfics de Naruto, podía pasar leyéndolos desde la tarde hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Cuando entre a la universidad, tuve que moderar mis desvelos porque los estudios requerían otras obligaciones. En fin, hace poco (y aprovechando que tengo un poco de vacaciones) retomé el NaruHina y el SasuSaku, y quedé con un montón de ideas para mi fic que no han dejado de rodar en mi cabeza. Eso sí, créanme que los conflictos y los enredos van a sobrar en esta historia xD

En fin, espero disfruten este capítulo, gracias de antemano a los que van a seguir esta nueva historia, ¡los quiero!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de PoT no me pertenecen, pero la siguiente historia sí. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

 **El lado luminoso de la vida**

 **Capítulo 4: ¿Tutora?**

La noche se avecinaba con un hermoso atardecer que tornaba el cielo de colores naranjas, amarillos y rojizos, que iluminaban la habitación de una ojirrubí que yacía recostada en un sillón, frente a una ventana, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

 _Flashback_

 _El ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso, los ojos de ambos jóvenes tenían un brillo especial, ese que aparece seguido del asombro y la fascinación. Sakuno sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar con cada contracción de su estómago; mientras Ryoma solo la observaba, como quien intenta descifrar un rompecabezas, sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, como un tambor que resonaba en todo su ser, siguiendo un compás arrítmico, su cerebro le indicaba que debía levantarse, pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas se movían, era como estar flotando en el océano, se sentía todo tan tranquilo._

 _Ninguno de los supo cuánto tiempo pasaron tirados en el piso, hasta que una voz senil los alertó. A como pudo, Sakuno se incorporó y se acomodó en un sillón, mientras Ryoma, sacudía su camisa, intentando no dejar ni el más mínimo rastro del "delito". Tomó la muleta y se la dio a Sakuno, quien no podía levantar la mirada, de lo avergonzada que estaba._

 _Al entrar, Sumire casi se cae de espalda al ver el piso lleno de panecillos, levantó la mirada y miró a ambos jóvenes con el rostro sonrosado, caminó hasta donde ambos se encontraban para saber qué había pasado._

 _-¿Alguno de los dos quisiera explicarme qué rayos pasó aquí? –Dijo Sumire con el ceño fruncido, algo en ese chico ambarino le parecía muy familiar._

 _-Es mi culpa abuela, es… es que, invité a Ryo-Ryoma a cenar esta noche, co-como agradecimiento por traer mis tareas de la escuela, pero… me tropecé y los bocadillos que llevaba en la bandeja se cayeron._

 _-Sakuno, te he dicho muchas veces que en tu estado no puedes moverte demasiado. Iré a la cocina por una bolsa._

 _-Creo que es mejor que me vaya –dijo Ryoma acomodándose su gorra y caminando a la salida._

 _Sakuno quería decirle que se quedara, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Ryoma ya había cerrado la puerta. Se sentía una completa tonta._

 _Minutos después su abuela regresó y recogió todo lo que estaba tirado en el piso, pensaba que Ryoma era un mal educado por haberse ido de repente, sin siquiera despedirse. Regresó a la cocina y preparó comida para ambas. La cena estuvo muy silenciosa, cosa que extrañó mucho a la Sumire, no es que Sakuno fuese muy expresiva pero al menos al cenar ambas conversaban de cómo había estado su día y de cosas triviales para variar. Sin embargo, esta noche no, Sakuno estaba muy tímida y callada, justo como la encontró hoy en la tarde al llegar a casa. No quería armar ideas erróneas en su cabeza, pero algo le decía que ese muchacho le traería muchos problemas a su nieta._

 _Fin del Flashback_

La joven podía sentir la calidez del ambarino con solo cerrar los ojos. En 10 días regresaría a la escuela, y probablemente su rutina volvería a la normalidad, saldría a correr todas las mañanas, estudiaría para los exámenes, regresaría temprano a casa, ayudaría a su abuela con la cena, se acostaría a las 11 en punto y así sucesivamente, día tras día. Cuando pensaba en esas cosas se sentía tan vacía, como si su vida estuviese perdiendo la alegría, necesitaba salir, reír, divertirse, meterse en problemas, enamorarse… Pero no, a duras penas tenía amigos, le aterraba meterse en problemas y obtener malas calificaciones, su único refugio ante la soledad habían sido los estudios, era la única manera de distracción que ella conocía.

Poco a poco se alejó de la ventana, y se recostó en su cama esperando que los días pasaran rápido, necesitaba despejar su cabeza en la escuela.

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Echizen

/

Para fortuna de Sakuno, los días se fueron volando, una semana después, y tras un chequeo médico, su doctor le dijo que ya estaba lista para volver a la escuela. Siempre y cuando evitase correr y hacer mucho esfuerzo con el pie, puesto que los tendones aun necesitan una semana más para recuperarse por completo.

La ojirrubí caminaba plácidamente hacia la escuela, por un lado estaba feliz de volver a su rutina, pero por el otro, se sentía intranquila, en cualquier momento podía toparse con Ryoma, y a decir verdad, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Siempre que estaba cerca de él sentía una sensación rara en su estómago y su pecho, además del tartamudeo que había desarrollado.

Llegó a la escuela quince minutos antes de que la campana sonara, lo que le daba tiempo de acomodar sus cosas en el salón y leer un poco, aunque ya se había puesto al día con sus deberes, gracias a su amiga Tomoka, quien se había encargado de llevárselos todos los días. Pasó por su casillero recogiendo unos libros y caminó en dirección a su salón.

Al llegar, tomó su respectivo asiento y sacó su libro de historia, que era la clase que tenía a primera hora. Poco a poco, sus compañeros fueron llegando, algunos quienes al verla ya comenzaban a secretear sobre lo que le había pasado, principalmente sobre lo que había pasado con Echizen, algunas personas hasta afirmaban que tenían un amorío en secreto. Sin embargo Sakuno se encontraba inmiscuida en su lectura, nunca había sido una chica chismosa, quizá por ello no tenía muchas amigas, pero la que tenia se encargaba de ponerla al día con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La campana sonó, lo que la hizo levantar la mirada y toparse con una gorra blanca, con la letra R en el frente. Prácticamente quedó paralizada al darse cuenta que Ryoma entraba al salón y se sentaba a dos filas de distancia de ella. La joven no recordaba ninguna clase que compartiera con el ambarino, aunque, ahora que caía en cuenta, en la clase de historia siempre quedaba un asiento vacío, desde que inició el curso, nadie había ocupado ese lugar.

Cuando Ryoma tomó asiento, casi de inmediato media docena de chicas lo rodearon y lo comenzaron a llenar de halagos y preguntas. Ryoma solo recostó la cabeza en su asiento y fingió dormir, de esa manera sus fastidiosas compañeras lo dejarían en paz.

Segundos después el profesor llegó, poniendo orden en el salón, le dio la bienvenida a la señorita Ryuzaki, su mejor estudiante, y prosiguió a comenzar la clase. Mientras el profesor explicaba elocuentemente las causas de la segunda guerra mundial, Sakuno no podía evitar ver a Ryoma de reojo, era como si, desde el día del incidente, este se hubiese convertido en una especie de imán para ella. Intentaba sincronizar las palabras que decía el profesor con sus propios pensamientos. Mientras observaba al ambarino, pensaba en cómo podía verse tan bien con el semblante adormecido, durante toda la clase no había hecho más que bostezar y recostar su cabeza en la mesa, ¿cómo alguien podía dormir tanto?

Sakuno estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el profesor la estaba llamando.

-Señorita Ryuzaki… ¡SEÑORITA RYUZAKI! –Dijo el profesor Sanozuke, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡Lo siento, maestro! –Dijo Sakuno poniéndose de pie al instante y juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa, con las mejillas sonrojadas, no era común en ella distraerse de esa manera.

-Le estaba pidiendo que leyera el primer párrafo de la página 302 del libro de historia.

-Etto… de acuerdo.

" _El día del juicio inició como cualquier otro día, los pájaros cantaban y las flores olían tan exquisitas como siempre, incluso el cielo parecía estar de buen humor, su impecable azul cubría las montañas y el pasto verde se mezclaba para formar una hermosa llanura… Quién diría que ese día, la muerte sería la protagonista… De pronto, un punto rojo en el cielo, tan incandescente como la misma lava, como el amor de dos enamorados, amor que mata y calcina el alma… la bomba estalló. Silencio, el tiempo se detuvo un instante, era como correr contra reloj, con las manos y pies atadas, el humo se metía por los poros y era como zambullirse en lava ardiente, caí y sentí como mi espalda se desvanecía poco a poco… cerré los ojos y me imaginé volando en el cielo azul de la mañana, como un ave libre, como un ruiseñor"…_

Al terminar de leer, todos quedaron perplejos de semejante lectura, a pesar de vivir en tiempos de paz, el dolor de la guerra aun recorría por las venas de los descendiente, el pueblo nipón viviría siempre con esa espina en lo más profundo de su ser, el silencio reinó en el aula, hasta que el profesor retomó su discurso.

-Excelente, puede tomar asiento señorita Ryuzaki… Muy bien, el fragmento que acaban de escuchar es parte de una serie de relatos recopilados…

- _"Amor que mata y calcina el alma"_ –Eran las palabras que retumbaban en la mente de la joven castaña. Claramente comprendía que la analogía descrita por la autora refería dolor y sufrimiento… pero… ¿Amar no era siempre así? ¿No era sentir el más calor más profundo y a la vez placentero, en el corazón? A decir verdad, ella nunca había tenido una experiencia que se asemejara al amor, nunca se había enamorado, y por ende no entendía como algo tan doloroso, tan aterrador como la guerra, podía despertar en la gente en la gente esa sensación cálida en el pecho… Quizá, al final de todo, el amor seguía siendo un eterno extremista, podía ser una chimenea en invierno o el mismísimo infierno.

La clase continuo entre debates y explicaciones que daba el maestro sobre la guerra, al finalizar, les asignó escribir un ensayo sobre el tema y los estudiantes salieron del salón, comentando chismes y tendencias juveniles, como queriendo despejar la mente de toda la información que recibieron. Y así, el día transcurrió como de costumbre, a las 3:00 de la tarde, los estudiantes comenzaban a retirarse a sus hogares, excepto aquellos que ocupaban su tiempo libre en actividades extracurriculares. Estas eran quizá, las actividades más queridas por los estudiantes, principalmente para las féminas, que podían observar las prácticas deportivas. El club de tenis era el que más demanda recibía, y con razón, pues era el que más trofeos había conseguido a nivel nacional, y este año no sería la excepción, este año era todo o nada. La mayoría de los titulares del equipo cursaban su último año de preparatoria y no querían irse sin una despedida a lo grande, ganarían su 5to torneo nacional de tenis y posicionarían a Seigaku en el primer puesto como Instituto de excelencia en deportes.

Para Ryoma, esto era uno de sus mayores retos, él realmente amaba el tenis, y aunque había logrado vencer a todos los contrincantes que se habían puesto en su camino, seguía insatisfecho, el tenis cada vez se le hacía más sencillo, la adrenalina en sus venas estaba disipándose en cada juego que ganaba, y odiaba sentirse de esa manera, porque el tenis era su vida, y no quería terminar como su padre, un holgazán empedernido que al terminar su carrera profesional, su vida había terminado en la monotonía, sin ninguna otra motivación más que dormir y leer revistas para adultos; por ello pensaba que, ganando las nacionales de este año, su amor por el tenis se reavivaría, tendría nuevas metas y su futuro sería más interesante. Lástima que el director no comprendiera sus ambiciones. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, solo pensaba en la manera de vengarse del director por el estúpido castigo que le había impuesto, ¡quien se creía que era! No era posible que, a tan poco tiempo de las nacionales, el viejo Hirashi le hubiese prohibido practicar con el equipo de tenis.

 _Flashback_

 _Odiaba las clases de Historia, eran una pérdida de tiempo, al final de cuentas, el pasado es pasado y no se puede cambiar, ¿de qué le serviría a él conocer como la antigua Grecia si lo que quería era ser un gran tenista?_

 _Caminó directo a las escaleras de la azotea, lo único que quería era dormir, últimamente le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, desde el incidente con esa chica despistada del parque, algo había cambiado en él, no sabía que era, pero lo sentía, era como un hormigueo en el estómago que lo ponía intranquilo. Lo bueno es que nadie conocía su escondite secreto y podía descansar plácidamente sin interrupciones._

 _Se recostó en la losa de concreto, áspera por la lluvia y el sol, se colocó su gorra en la cara y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando escuchó un ruido, se incorporó y noto que alguien entraba por la puerta, pensó que era algún estudiante curioso, pero no, era pero que eso…_

 _-¡Con que aquí te escondías, jovencito! –Dijo el profesor_ _Sanozuke, con un evidente tono de enojo- Ahora mismo nos vamos a la oficina del director._

 _-Hmp… -Fue lo único que salió de su boca… ¡Lo que le faltaba! Que llamaran a su padre a la escuela. Ese día no podía ser peor._

 _Ambos caminaron hacia la oficina del director, el Msc. Tadao Hirashi, un viejo bonachón, con buen carácter y elogiable paciencia, sin embargo, cuando de disciplina se trataba, podía ser muy estricto. Tocaron la puerta y la secretaria los recibió sonriente._

 _-Disculpe Señorita Kaori, necesito hablar urgente con el Director Hirashi. –Musitó el docente, ya más calmado._

 _-Permítame hablar con él. –La eficiente secretaria marcó un número en el teléfono de su escritorio, una voz masculina apareció del otro lado, intercambiaron pocas palabras, y al finalizar, esta les hizo pasar a una amplia e iluminada oficina, con un gran ventanal que daba justo hacia el área deportiva del instituto. El director levantó la mirada y observo a ambos. Sonrió y les indicó tomar asiento._

 _-Buenos días, director. Lamento tener que venir sin avisar, y más aún cuando debo reportar un serio problema._

 _-No se disculpe profesor, estamos aquí para dialogar y buscar lo mejor para los alumnos –expresó lo más atentamente posible. Él siempre había sido muy cuidadoso con la educación de sus estudiantes, y más con los problemas que le exponían los maestros._

 _-Verá, hace más de 3 semanas que el joven Echizen no asiste a mi clase de Historia. –su tono era calmado pero firme, quería dejar en claro su punto de vista –Hoy, mientras inspeccionaba y hacia guardia por los pasillos del instituto, escuché a unas jovencitas murmurar entre ellas, sobre ir a la azotea y darle una sorpresa al "príncipe". Me extrañé muchísimo pues se supone que la azotea es un área restringida para los estudiantes, decidí ir y cerciorarme de que todo estuviese en orden. Al llegar, me encontré a Echizen, de lo más normal tomando una siesta en horas de clase. Evidentemente no dudé en traerlo aquí con usted para que entre todos, busquemos una solución a este problema, principalmente, porque si el joven Echizen vuelve a faltar a una más de mis clases, perderá el año y…_

 _-Tendrá que dejar el equipo de tenis. –El director terminó la oración, con el semblante serio, seguido de una mirada expectante hacia el susodicho estudiante._

 _-¡¿Qué?! –Los ojos de Ryoma se agrandaron estrepitosamente tras escuchar las palabras del director. ¡Cómo podía siquiera pensar en sacarlo del equipo! Él era una pieza clave para ganar las nacionales… ¡TODO POR UNA ESTÚPIDA CLASE!_

 _-Así es joven Echizen, como sabrá, nuestro reglamento establece que, en busca de la excelencia institucional, todo estudiante que practique alguna actividad extracurricular y pertenezca a uno de los equipos deportivos o académicos debe aprobar todas sus materias y mantener al menos un promedio de 7 en todas las asignaturas. Por tal caso, si reprueba la clase del maestro Sanozuke, deberá abandonar al equipo de tenis y ceder su puesto de titular a otra persona._

 _Ryoma solo se limitaba e escuchar, impávido y silencioso, todo le parecía demasiado absurdo… ¡Él era un titular! Y de los mejores, no entendía porque una estúpida clase era tan importante, si al final de cuentas, podía hacer un examen especial en caso de reprobarla. La rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de él, hasta podía escuchar los latido rápidos retumbando en su pecho. Sabía que el director y su profesor seguían conversando, pero el ya no les prestaba atención, solo quería irse de ahí y seguir durmiendo, de pronto escuchó un nombre… "Ryuzaki"… Se le hacía muy familiar, de pronto la recordó, la chica torpe del parque, se preguntó por qué de pronto la mencionaban a ella si el del problema era él, fue ahí cuando su mente regresó a la realidad._

 _-¿Ryoma, escuchaste lo que dije? –Preguntón el director, viéndolo seriamente, y al notar la cara de confusión del ambarino, suspiró y decidió explicarle nuevamente –Claramente, el deporte significa mucho para ti, y como director de Seigaku sé que un miembro clave para el equipo de tenis, por ello, el profesor y yo hemos tomado una decisión: No te sacaremos del equipo de tenis, sin embargo, deberás obtener créditos extras por todas las clases a las que has faltado, además de realizar un examen para constatar de que realmente acataste nuestras órdenes… El profesor Sanozuke te indicara los temas del examen, además que deberás entregarle 12 trabajos diferentes de todos los días que no entraste a su clase, tendrás dos semanas para ello._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! Las nacionales son en tres meses, el equipo debe practicar todas las tardes y las prácticas finalizan a las 6, ¿Con qué tiempo podré hacer todos esos trabajos?_

 _-Bueno, si tu problema es el tiempo, eso se puede solucionar fácilmente. –Expresó el director con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios. –No podrás asistir a las prácticas de tenis durante estas dos semanas._

 _Ryoma sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, ¡ese viejo no podía hacerle eso!_

 _-Así que tú decides, o faltas dos semanas a las prácticas, o dejas el equipo por el resto del año._

 _El silencio no se hizo esperar, Ryoma respiraba con dificultad, quería tranquilizarse porque si no lo hacía golpearía a alguien ahí._

 _-Está bien –respondió con dificultad –Solo tengo una duda, ¿Qué pasa si no entiendo alguno de los temas que el profesor me asigné?_

 _-Por eso no debes preocuparte, te asignaremos un tutor –Respondió el profesor, viendo como las facciones del joven se relajaban –Deberás quedarte después de clases estudiando con la joven Sakuno Ryuzaki, para prepararte para el examen. Empezarás mañana, pues Ryuzaki aún no regresa de su reposo._

 _Ryoma se quedó pensativo, no le molestaba la idea un tutor, pero porqué debía ser ella; no tenía nada en contra de Ryuzaki, ni siquiera la conocía, pero al estar cerca de ella siempre lo invadía una sensación como de intranquilidad, además de que era demasiado despistada. Se iba a oponer pero luego recordó que estaba entre la espada y la pared, de cualquier forma saldría perdiendo, así que no le quedaba más que aceptar, total, al final de todo, los tutores terminaban haciendo el trabajo siempre._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Sus pensamientos cesaron al llegar a las canchas de tenis, ahí divisó a todos los titulares, que calentaban antes de empezar las practicas. Un pelirrojo lo divisó y no tardo en gritarle para que se uniera al calentamiento.

-¡Heeey! ¡O'chibiiii! ¿Qué estás esperando? Hoy te toca jugar conmigo –Dijo mientras daba saltos y hacia extraños movimientos con sus manos.

Ryoma solo ignoró, camino hacia ellos y se dirigió donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-Oye pequeñín, si sigues faltando tanto a las prácticas te van a destituir del équido –Dijo el pelinegro para luego soltar una carcajada. Ryoma ya le había contado todo sobre las tutorías el día de ayer, mientras jugaban en las canchas del parque de su vecindario.

-No te hagas el gracioso –dijo Ryoma con el ceño fruncido, lo que menos quería era pensar en las dichosas tutorías.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas la víctima, pasarás toda la tarde con una chica, y no con cualquiera, con tu bella damisela Ryuzaki. –Decía mientras codeaba al ambarino, quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente.

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Solo la ayudé y ya. Tú eres el que inventa cosas raras. Esa niña es demasiado torpe.

-¡Pues tu tampoco eres un amor, eh! Eres bastante despistado. –Dijo golpeándole la cabeza con el puño.

-Como sea –dijo acomodándose la gorra –Solo vine para que me confirmes lo de esta noche.

-Ah, eso… Pues Oishi ya organizó todo, se supone que debemos reunirnos a las 12:30 todos en el parque… ¿Estás seguro que podrás llegar? –Pregunto con el semblante serio.

-Claro que si… Mi padre tiene el sueño pesado y mi madre está en Osaka visitando a mi abuela. –Desde hace mucho esperó esta oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, entonces pasaré por ti a las 12 para llegar a tiempo.

-Hmp… Me tengo que ir –Dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la biblioteca.

-¡Oye! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Ryuzaki! –Dijo Takeshi con una mirada juguetona, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-Mada mada dane –Fue lo único que le respondió Ryoma, para luego desaparecer de la vista de su amigo.

/

Mientras tanto, una joven de trenzas se preguntaba cómo había aceptado la propuesta del profesor de Historia. No es que no quisiera ayudar a sus compañeros pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser Ryoma? Demasiadas cosas vergonzosas había pasado frente a él como para que el destino siguiese burlándose de ella. No es que Ryoma le importara tanto como para preocuparse por cómo actuar frente a él

Caminaba hacia su casillero, para buscar sus apuntes y unos libros para comenzar con el primer tema del examen, cuando fue interceptada por su amiga Tomoka.

-¡Sakuno! ¿Me acompañas al centro comercial? Necesito buscar una blusa para una falda que compre por internet –Decía con brillitos en los ojos, si algo le gustaba a su amiga era ir de compras.

-Lo siento Tomo-chan, tengo un compromiso esta tarde.

-Pero si tú nunca tienes planes… Espera… ¿Tendrás una cita? ¿Por qué no me contaste antes? ¿Quieres que te ayude a escoger la ropa? ¡Dimen quién es! NO, mejor déjame adivinar, mmm… Ah, poder ser…

-¡No Tomo-chan! No es lo que crees, es un compromiso de carácter académico. –Dijo Sakuno riendo, viendo como la expresión de su amiga cambiaba de entusiasmo a decepción. La segunda mejor cosa que hacia Tomoka, después de comprar ropa, era hacer de cupido.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer? –Preguntó llena de curiosidad.

-Pues… debo ser tutora de… Ryoma.

-¡Aaah! Yo pensé que… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿TUTORA DEL PRÍNCIPE RYOMA? –La joven de coletas estaba a punto de tener un ataque, ella estaba pendiente de todo lo que le pasaba a "su príncipe".

-¡No es para que grites Tomoka! –Dijo tapándole la boca con ambas manos –Pues sí, al parecer sus notas de historia no son tan buenas que digamos y el director me pidió que lo ayudara a estudiar para un examen. –Dijo casi en un susurro, para que nadie más pudiera oír.

-Sakuno… tienes que llevarme contigo, quizá si paso más tiempo con el príncipe, al fin se fije en mí y me pida ser su novia ¡aaaah! –Tomoka estaba eufórica, por fin podría pasar más tiempo con su amor platónico.

-Tomoka, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, pero no puedo hacer eso. Las tutorías son actividades que el consejo estudiantil supervisa de manera confidencial, además si llegas y conquistas a Ryoma, se va a distraer y no va a pasar su examen. –Esto último lo dijo con tono de broma, para que su amiga no se sintiera mal.

-Sí, tienes razón –le contestó Tomoka siguiéndole la corriente –Mi príncipe tiene que pasar ese examen. Oye, y si tu…

-¡No, Tomo-chan! No voy a tomarle fotos –dijo la castaña en tono de reproche y risas, ella prácticamente podía leerle la mente a su mejor amiga.

-Está bien… Pero al menos, háblale bien de mí, ¿sí? –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La joven de coletas acompañó a su amiga hasta su casillero, para luego despedirse con un abrazo y salir corriendo para llegar al centro comercial. Pocos minutos después, Sakuno ya estaba instalada en una de las salas de estudio de la biblioteca, con los libros y los temas listos para impartir. Diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un serio ambarino, con semblante de aburrimiento. Se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba Sakuno y se sentó, esta lo observó y abrió rápidamente un libro para no distraerse en divagaciones.

-En, hola Ryoma, me da gusto verte. –Dijo tratando de controlar su lengua y no tartamudear.

-Hmp… Veo que tu pie ya mejoró. –Dijo mientras un bostezo salía de su boca.

-S...Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias… Eh, creo que podemos empezar con el tema del Imperio Romano. –dijo tomando un libro rápidamente y buscando la página donde inicia dicho tema.

-Como quieras. –Para Ryoma era casi imposible fingir que algo le importaba.

Así Sakuno comenzó a explicarle el inicio del imperio Romano, la leyenda de Rómulo y Remo, su mayor Apogeo, la constitución de la república, etc. Siempre le había gustado enseñar, y aunque esta situación no fue precisamente cómoda, se sentía bien sabiendo que podía ayudar a su compañero. Ryoma la observaba hablar, sin tomar apuntes, solo escuchaba sus explicaciones y asentía con la cabeza cuando entendía lo que la joven le decía. El ambarino pensó que esto de recibir clases por la tarde iba a ser demasiado aburrido y hasta pensó en fugarse y no llegar, pero la verdad no era tan malo como pensó. Sakuno usaba analogías y anécdotas que le ayudaban a entender mejor los hechos históricos que le explicaba. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó volando, cuando Ryoma observó el reloj que había en la pared, se dio cuenta que ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde, debía irse a casa y entrenar, hoy iniciaba el torneo X-5, y había esperado mucho por él. Si algo le gustaba a Ryoma Echizen era ganar, sin importar que cosa fuese, y en esta ocasión se trataba de torneos clandestinos de tenis, en donde la gente llegaba y apostaba por los mejores jugadores. El problema con estos torneos era que se tornaban muy violentos, no existían reglas, el objetivo era ganar a como fuese. El Ryoma de hace 4 años nunca hubiese aceptado participar en estas cosas, pero, desde su regreso de , el año pasado, las cosas habían cambiado, el tenis se le tornaba cada vez más monótono y fácil, necesitaba sentir la adrenalina nuevamente correr por sus venas, por eso, cuando su amigo Momoshiro le contó que se podían ganar grandes sumas de dinero, jugando con los equipos de otros vecindarios, no dudó en aceptar; y vaya que le había gustado la metodología, hasta el punto de que cada semana, él y sus amigos llegaban a medianoche al parque para competir.

Por otro lado, Sakuno se sentía feliz al ver que Ryoma entendía lo que ella explicaba, si seguían así, avanzarían muy rápido y el ambarino podría preparase muy bien para el examen.

No obstante, el tiempo seguía avanzando, Sakuno seguía hablando y él solo quería irse. Las tutorías terminaban a las 6, pero no iba a aguantar más tiempo ahí, así que se puso de pie para llamar la atención de la castaña, que al instante paró con su verborrea.

-¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Sakuno al ver la actitud extraña de Ryoma

-Debo irme.

-Pe…pero, no hemos terminado, aún nos falta comenzar con el reporte que debes entregar pasado mañana al profesor Sanozuke.

-Lo haré en casa.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo… -Sakuno sabía que Ryoma no era un alumno muy aplicado, y su profesor le había encomendado ser estricta con él, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que no se fuera.

-Dije que lo haré en mi casa, no seas fastidiosa. –Dijo de manera tajante, viéndola directo a los ojos, no tenía puesta su gorra, pues la había dejado en la mesa, así que Sakuno podía notar cada gesto de molestia que se apreciaba en el rostro del ambarino.

La ojirrubí sintió crecer un nudo en su garganta, cómo se atrevía a tratarla de esa manera, si ella solo lo estaba ayudando, pero no iba a llorar, ya no era la niña boba y llorona de antes.

-¡Bien! Solo recuerda que yo estoy aquí haciéndote un favor y que al final tú eres el perjudicado. –Y diciendo eso tomó los libros y se fue, dando un portazo. A ella nadie la iba a pisotear, ni siquiera el mismísimo Príncipe del Tenis.

-Hmp… -fue lo único que pronunció, tomó su mochila y se salió de la biblioteca. No iba a perder el tiempo estudiando.

Caminó a paso veloz para llegar rápido a su casa, solo tenía en mente una cosa: Ganar contra el equipo de Himura.

Por otro lado, Sakuno tuvo que regresar a la biblioteca, no por arrepentimiento, sino porque había olvidado su celular. Entró a la sala de estudio ya más calmada, antes tuvo que pasar por el baño y mojarse la cara, pues se sentía caliente de la rabia. Ella estaba consciente de que Ryoma la había ayudado mucho en los días pasados, pero tampoco tenía el derecho de tratarla tan ofensivamente. Llegó a la mesa donde habían estado estudiando y tomó su celular, sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que encontró.

-Demonios… -Dijo en un suspiro, tomó la gorra blanca con la R en azul, y caminó con pesadez hacia la salida. Genial, ahora debía encontrar a Echizen y darle su dichosa gorra.

Caminó por todo el instituto para ver si Ryoma se encontraba aun ahí, pero no, los pocos estudiantes que estaban ya se estaban terminando sus actividades y entre ellos no se encontraba el ambarino. Decidió irse a su casa, de cualquier forma, mañana lo tendría que volver a ver y esa sería su oportunidad para volverlo a ver. Caminaba de manera tan distraída que terminó chocando con alguien, y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de esa persona, hubiese caído al suelo.

-Lo…los siento, es mi culpa –Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-¡Tranquila! No fue nada. –Dijo un sonriente Momoshiro mientras alborotaba el cabello de la castaña.

Sakuno se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de esa persona sobre su cabeza, levantó la vista y se encontró con un joven alto y apuesto. Lo reconoció en seguida.

-¡Momoshiro-senpai!

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Momo, veo que ya estas mejor de tu pie, eso me alegra mucho –Dijo sonriendo, esa chica le parecía bastante adorable.

-Si…etto… ¿Has visto a Ryoma? –Preguntó un poco apenada, no quería que pensara que ella lo estaba buscando para otras cosas.

-No, pensé que estaría estudiando contigo en la biblioteca.

" _Genial, ahora todos lo saben"_ –PensóSakuno.

-No…bueno, si estaba… pero se tuvo que ir…Lo que pasa es que olvidó su gorra en la biblioteca, pero ya que estás aquí, pues… quizá se la puedas dar tú –Musitó la ojirrubí, extendiendo la gorra a Momoshiro, que la tomo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Este Ochibi puede ser muy despistado a veces –dijo rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, Momo-senpai… Fue un gusto charlar un rato contigo –La castaña le sonrió y se dispuso a seguir su camino hasta que la voz del chico la detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a tu casa? Igual queda frente a mía –dijo riendo por la casualidad –Además, las prácticas de tenis ya acabaron.

-Sí, está bien. –Dijo ruborizándose un poco. No es que le gustase Momoshiro ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre era lindo que un chico tuviese esas molestias con una chica.

Así, ambos jóvenes caminaron a paso lento, charlando y conociéndose, para Sakuno fue muy entretenido, pues casi no tenía amigos y la verdad le costaba mucho socializar, además de que Momoshiro siempre tenía algo gracioso para decir, mientras tanto, Takeshi, más que estar interesado en Sakuno, estaba "conociendo el terreno" (como se dice popularmente), pero no para él, sino para alguien muy cercano a él. A decir verdad, nunca se había detenido a conversar con Sakuno, a pesar de ser vecinos de casi toda la vida, siempre la veía como una chica muy misteriosa y distraída, como absorta en su propia realidad. Pero, tras el incidente del parque, pudo notar algo extraño, una chispa entre ella y su mejor amigo, y no es que el fuese un experto en el amor, pero si algo sabia reconocer muy bien era la química biológica, y claro que hubo química entre ambos, más cuando los sorprendió en la habitación del hospital. Pero él conocía muy bien a su amigo, nunca iba a admitir que sentía algo por alguna chica, así que por el momento, solo podía resignarse a conocer a Sakuno, para ver de qué manera ambos podían hacerse amigos. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a su destino.

-Muchas gracias Momo, por acompañarme a mi casa –Dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa tímida.

-No hay de que, somos vecinos, debemos ser amigables, ¿no? –Expresó el moreno devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Supongo que sí. Bueno, ya debo entrar, nos vemos otro día.

Sakuno agitó su mano en señal de despedida mientras Momoshiro cruzaba la calle para llegar hasta su casa. La joven castaña saludó a su abuela, quien se encontraba viendo un programa de cocina, la misma le indicó que su cena estaba servida en el comedor (había ordenado comida), Sakuno, tomó la pequeña cajita blanca, con símbolos rojos, y subió con ella a su habitación, se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana y comenzó a comer su pollo agridulce. Le gustaba como el cielo se iba oscureciendo de a poco.

" _No seas fastidiosa"_

Las palabras de Ryoma le golpeaban el pecho una y otra vez, cómo se atrevía a llamarla así si ella no había hecho nada más que ayudarlo. El problema era que a Sakuno no le molestaba el hecho de que se haya ido así de repente, lo que le dolía es que, había utilizado las mismas palabras y gestos de molestia que utilizaba su padre, cuando ella era pequeña, para alejarla de él y que no lo molestase.

Mientras comía y miraba el cielo ya estrellado, el celular entre sus piernas se activó, mostrando que le había llegado un mensaje, Sakuno lo abrió y la caja casi vacía de su pollo agridulce cayó al suelo, derramando un poco de jugo, sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar

 _¡No! Por favor Dios, ahora no…_ -pensó, mientras se le humedecían las mejillas.

 _Continuará…_

 _ **¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Prepárense, porque se viene un drama de los buenos jajaja**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y pues me perdonen por la demora.**_

 _ **Me despido, no sin antes desearles un lindo día (o noche), nos leemos en el próximo cap… Les quiere, Nad.**_


End file.
